Welcome to Hell-I mean Fortuna!
by Yurei Hanatsuki
Summary: Another "person ends up in video game world" story. Well, kinda. What starts as a typical Sunday afternoon for three average teens becomes an interesting adventure rife with swearing, bad humor and shameless PewDiePie refrences. Rated M for aforementioned language and humor, as well as possible lemon. It's DantexOC/NeroxOC, and KyriexOC. Cover image by AzaleasDolls.
1. Setting the Stage

**Hey, everyone! Name's Yurei. Long-time reader, semi-long time writer, first time posting my works on a site. So, this is just the prologue...hey, I don't know if you people will like this or not, I'm no mind-reader! Anyway. As much of a yaoi fangirl I am (don't judge me, I don't do that to y'all!); I happen to be one of the few, the proud, the Nero fangirls. (ROYAL GUARD! *blocks incoming projectiles*) Sadly, there aren't many NeroxOC fics to be had. The only ones I've seen are either badly written, or don't update soon enough. So how do we fix that? I present the old cliche: "If you want something done, do it yourself or not hear the end of it for years afterward." Meh, slightly made up and badly remembered from a video game, but it works. I'll babble some more afterwards, but I digress. Please enjoy, and a review is always welcome...so long as the criticism is constructive. No insults, please.**

Welcome to Hell~I mean Fortuna!

Prologue-Setting the Stage

Wicked things were afoot in Fortuna a long while before Dante shot Sanctus in the face. Somewhere in the city was a suspiciously dark room, with people in dark robes standing in a ring around the stereotypical glowing red circle of magic on the ground. If you think this is a summoning ritual, then you're right. What were they summoning? No idea. Their plans were interrupted when a platoon of Holy Knights stormed in, led by two men. One had silver hair and fierce azure eyes; the other one was older, with brown hair, a stern look and a goatee. The brunette male drew a sword while the other whipped out a vertically double-barrel pistol. "Well…" the silverette began as the other Knights drew their weapons, "Looks like we found our guys." The austere brunette glanced at the gunslinger. "Make sure you don't kill any of them, Nero. We still need to find all the people they've abducted." He warned. Nero nodded, his unoccupied right fist clenching in anger. This was a very personal mission for the two of them, as one of the hostages was close to both of them.

"I know, Credo. These guys are going to tell us everything by the time we're done." Nero said, his growing anger veiled by his usual cocky demeanor. The robed summoners broke their initial formation, positioning themselves so they could protect their fiendishly glowing circle. Credo shifted his stance slightly, waiting for his enemies to make the first move. The person in the center of the formation struck first, telekinetically stealing a sword from one of the Knights as another impaled the poor soul with his own shadow. As the fallen Knight's sword came to rest in the first man's hand, Credo charged. A loud bang was heard as Nero pulled the trigger on his gun, the Blue Rose, sending two bullets spiraling towards the shadow user. He had aimed at the shoulder, a non-lethal point, but his target pulled one of his own comrades in to the bullet's path. Needless to say, that bullet-monkey didn't survive the shot.

In the chaos of the battle, nobody noticed the man with a red and a blue eye casting a curse. His target was an unconscious young woman with auburn hair. "KYRIE!" both men shouted as they saw her. Nero reacted before Credo could stop him, the silverette rushing at the strange man, fully aware that the curse could be the death of him. After all, he didn't know what kind of curse was being cast, and wouldn't until someone got hit by it. Death didn't matter to Nero, so long as Kyrie was out of harm's way. He'd almost gotten there too late, but the bichromal man seemed to consider Nero a better victim, casting the curse on the young Knight instead. A dark beam of crimson and blue light shot from his outstretched hand, and Nero barely managed to evade it in time. There was a minor shocking sensation in his right arm, from when the curse winged him there, but he ignored it. His left hand flew to the handle of his trusty sword, the Red Queen, revving the hilt as he charged the hooded man.

As to what happened with the curse, because I know you're all curious [read: Sarcasm], it hit another one of the hooded men. After much screaming, the poor sod became a demon. Credo wasted no time in dispatching it before beginning to work on dispelling the summoning circle.

Back to Nero; his attack seemed to be successful…until an empty black robe fluttered to the ground, along with some suspicious small flecks of color. "Is that…confetti?" Nero asked, staring incredulously at the colorful crap on the ground before a shrill cackling diverted everybody's attention to the ceiling. There, standing on the ever-loving ceiling, was a creepy Jester with a big fahking nose. And he was laughing his arse off while said nose defied both gravity and logic. "Too slow there, silly boy!" he mocked with a nasally tone, "It's all in place now, and there's nothing any of you can do to stop it!" Any further remark from the large-nosed tool was cut off by Nero shooting at him; Jester vanished after dodging a few more shots. "All in place? What the Hell does that mean?" Nero asked, putting Blue Rose back in her holster. Credo came up behind him, covered in blood. "I don't know, but we have more important things to focus on…" he said, managing to sound stern even though they were all tired as Hell. Sighing frustratedly, Nero nodded. "Right."

After an uneventful period of time spent rescuing, and retrieving what remained, of the people held hostage and being lectured by Credo about his reckless behavior and constant insubordination for the umpteenth time, Nero staggered into his small apartment. Credo meant well when he chewed Nero out for his behavior, they practically grew up together after all, but that didn't change the fact those lectures were pretty high on the list of things that annoyed him to no end. Poor Nero was tired, sore, angry, but mostly confused. The Jester's words remained an unsolvable enigma to him. That's when his right arm began to act up again. The tingling in his arm came back with a vengeance, painful enough to bring Nero to his knees and subsequently make him black out. He woke up the next afternoon in the exact spot he passed out the night before, and when he looked at his arm he nearly fainted again. That Jester's curse transmuted his right arm into something demonic, and it glowed softly, as though mocking him. A voice whispered in his mind, a dark and warped version of his own, "power…give me more…power."

Nero began to panic. "I-I can't let anyone see this…they'll kill me if they do…" he muttered. Two months would pass before he learned the meaning of Jester's words.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Aaaaaand that's a wrap! Prologue=done! Yaay...Oh, you're still here? Uhhhh...okay. Thanks for reading up to this point! They never really explained how Nero got his Devil Bringer, and since they never really said anything on how Credo became Supreme General...well, that's the beauty of Fanfiction no? To explain what the creators didn't? If you have any questions, ask away! I do not bite! (Unless I'm provoked, but that's beside the point.)**


	2. Introducing the Players

Welcome to Hell~I mean Fortuna!

Ch.1-Introducing the Players

It was a typical Sunday afternoon, in a quiet suburb in New York. Until the psychotic yelling of a panicked teenager interrupted it, at least. "AAAAAUGH, FAHK! Run, damn you! Shake it! Shake it! Shake it! FAHK!" she yelled as Resident Evil 6's Jake Muller got snatched up once again by a monster she affectionately referred to as Nemesis, even though it had a different name that she couldn't remember. Ustanak? Ubastank? Uberskank? The (by now intimately) familiar "You are Dead. Continue? Yes/No" screen came up as she sighed theatrically. "Game Over." Quitting the game, the brunette woman flopped back on to her full-sized bed, careful not to get her sneakers on it. A light knocking was heard on her door. "It's open…" she chuckled.

Two people entered the room: a guy with short, wavy brown hair and a girl with curly black hair. "So, I'm guessing you got caught again Katie?" The guy, Bobby, asked in slight amusement. Katelyn, called "Kate" or "Katie" for short, laughed. "Yes I did. I'm still not used to the controls, though the barrels didn't help any. Those fahking traitors…" she swung herself back into a sitting position with a smile on her face. "Tell me again why you chose to play that?" The ebon-haired female asked as Kate went to change games. There were several games in a small pile next to her PS3, including Resident Evil 6, aside from the DS and 3DS games on the adjacent shelf: Dragon Age (Origins, Awakening and 2, each their own disk), White Knight Chronicles 2 (Which had a remastered version of the first game as a bonus), Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood, Soul Calibur V, and Devil May Cry 4. "To put it simply Kee, I SUCK at shooting games." The brunette explained to the foreign exchange student from Essex as she placed RE6 back in its case. Putting it to the side, she pulled her long-ish hair into a ponytail before picking up DMC4. "There's only one time I'm ever good with a gun: When I'm controlling Dante or Nero. Games like Mass Effect don't work like that, so if I want to expand my horizons as a gamer I decided to get some practice. By borrowing Bobby's game."

With practiced ease, Kate opened the case and put the game into the system, grabbing her controller as she turned toward the bed. Something or, in this case, someone tapped on the outside of her window. Looking over her shoulder, Kate blinked. "Oh." Walking over to the window, she opened it and smiled at the guy on the other side. "Bit early for parkour, isn't it Shawn?" she asked. "It's mid-afternoon, Katie." The black-haired male pointed out as he climbed through the second-floor window. Looking up at the clock, Kate noted that it was indeed past noon. "Time flies…" she mused as she looked at the now somewhat-crowded room. "Well, I'd be a terrible hostess if I kept playing in front of company, so would either of you like to smack Berial or Echidna around while I calm my fraying nerves?" she teased, holding out the controller to both Keeley and Shawn. The former took the offered controller and sat on the bed, also careful not to rest her shoes on it. There was a bean-bag chair in the corner of the room, which Shawn took and placed in between the bed and the TV.

Kate sat next to Keeley on the bed, and then Bobby tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey, Katie I'm going to 7-11. I'll be back in a bit." He said. The brunette girl nodded, it was business as usual in her household. Bobby had a tendency of letting a family member know if he was going out and where. In this case, Kate was the only one available. Her older brother was at work, her parents and younger sister at church. And then he left, leaving the three teens alone in the house. With the dogs. Playing Devil May Cry 4 on Devil Hunter mode because Kate had yet to unlock any higher difficulties.

"Kyrie got kidnapped again." Shawn reported. "Goddammit, Kyrie…" Keeley, whose name sounded a lot like the auburn-haired songstress in question, shrugged. "It's not that I hate her, I just wouldn't want to be around her in a fight. She's pretty useless in those cases." Kate eagerly jumped into the conversation. "Ditto. Kyrie would hide someplace, while I'd be an idiot and shout obscenities at them, using an improvised failure of all the melee combat I've ever seen in various games and movies until help arrived. Then my pride would make me keep fighting." She explained. Keeley grinned. "I'd just throw rocks, and then if Nero showed up I'd have to drop a pick-up line." Kate rolled her eyes. "He~ey, you've already got your eyes on Dante! Why not give the other single lady here a chance?" she teased, pointing at herself. Shawn shook his head and sighed. "You two are nuts…" he muttered. The two girls laughed and continued playing.

Things were quiet, for a time, the only sounds being from the game and the occasional bit of commentary or the odd expletive from one of them. "So tell me, Shawn…" Keeley began. "What would you do if you were faced with a bunch of lesser demons with only Kyrie as a companion?" He contemplated this for a bit, then pulled down his left sleeve. "I'd probably use this." He said, revealing an Assassin's Creed hidden blade replica. "Shank the Scarecrows? Nice." Kate mused.

A couple missions later, the character changed to Dante and shit began to hit the fan. As many people know, near the end of the first mission one plays as Dante, the infamous badass must face a bunch of Bianco Angelos, and an Alto or two, so he can escape the Order of the Sword Headquarters before the timer runs out. Well, that's what Keeley, Katelyn and Shawn were expecting as well. However, once they walked him into the middle of the room and the red-web barriers popped up to block all means of escape, nothing happened. All three exchanged looks of confusion. "What the…?" Shawn muttered. Keeley nodded to the screen. "Look here, do you see that?" she asked, astonished. Dante was still where they left him, but the timer had vanished and something was taking shape near the exit. It looked like black smoke, bubbling up from the ground to take an unidentifiable shape.

The trio faltered, staring at the screen like a bunch of idiots. "What the Hell is this?" Kate asked, forgetting that Dante had said it not even half an hour ago in regards to the Forest Echidna calls home. "SwordMaster!" the character on screen announced. "Keeley…I REALLY hope…you did that." Shawn said, slightly nervous. Looking at the controller, Keeley switched the style back to Trickster, which was the one she was best at. Or tried to, at least. "Sorry Babe, no can do." Dante said, as though he, a fictional character on a television screen, knew what Keeley had just attempted. All three of them gaped at the screen, again. "I think my jaw landed somewhere in Hell…" Kate muttered, shaking her head in an attempt to clear it. "So, I'm not the only one who heard that?" Keeley asked, concerned. In the midst of all this confusion, the inky thing that began to show up had taken on the appearance of a swollen blob, equipped with tentacles, which reminded Kate of Arkham in DMC3. "What're the odds of that fucker having fangs hidden somewhere in there?" Shawn asked. Kate scoffed. "Pretty good, all things considered." The brunette looked over at Keeley. "Want me to take over? SwordMaster is my specialty, after all." She offered.

All three teens have played Devil May Cry for at least a year, and they came to realize that each of them individually excelled at one of Dante's main styles. In their group; Keeley was a master of Trickster Style, Shawn was the Master Gunslinger, and Katelyn was their resident Swords Mistress. Sometimes Katelyn wondered if this reflected their personalities or something.

With a nod, the controller changed hands. Then the blob attacked. "Shit, this Arkham look-a-like is pretty fast. Let's see if I'm faster-TAKE THAT!" Kate challenged, dodging the monster's initial strike before charging with an attack of Dante's own. It started with a Stinger, which transitioned to Million Stab, then Prop Shredder, and finally the Dance Macabre. Even though this looked like a boss fight, there was no health bar indicating that it took any damage. "Trickster! Happy now, Babe?" Dante teased. They looked at one another, "What the fuck?" clearly written across their faces as Kate handed the controller to Keeley. "Words fail me right now; check back in five minutes…" Kate said. Keeley nodded mutely before taking back control and dealing some more damage to the thing.

At one point, it attacked and Dante dodged again, but the tentacle seemed to hit the television. It sounded like those times a bird hits the window, and then the screen appeared to ripple. "This looks like the start of every bad adventure tale my Grandfather used to tell. I don't like this." Keeley mused. Katelyn, who inherited her father's sense of humor and interest in History, snorted. "I don't like this?" she reiterated sarcastically, "That's right up there with 'What could possibly go wrong?' Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong, Keeley." She said, trying to mask her growing anxiety with false humor.

More ripples came from the screen before Dante changed his style. Again. "Gunslinger!" Dante called. Katelyn responded with a quiet "Shit," before Shawn offered his hand. "Show that S.O.B what you got, Shawn." She encouraged, handing him the controller. The only guy in their group wasted no time blasting the demon with Coyote-A, as well as Ebony and Ivory. "Shit. Hit the Deck!" Dante called out. The girls took this as an order, diving off the bed and entering defensive stances. Shawn was confused as to why Dante would say what he did. By the time Kate and Keeley hit the ground, a tentacle came out of the screen, Shawn, whose reflexes finally kicked in after the initial shock, tried to evade it. But the creepy appendage wrapped around his ankle before the Raven-haired youth could fully escape its' range. "Holy fucking shit!" he yelled in panic. "Quick, grab him!" Keeley said, reaching out and pulling Shawn's arm. Katelyn did the same while Shawn himself used his other foot to push himself away, beginning an all-out game of Tug-o'-War with the TV demon.

However, three human teenagers are no match for a demonic tentacle. So it wound up dragging Shawn, Keeley and Katelyn into the Television. As they passed through the screen, it rippled one last time before a big-nosed Jester appeared, bowing theatrically before letting out a shrill cackle in victory.


	3. First Time Around

**Hey everyone, I'm back! :D Sorry I took so long, I had two exams. And a cold (still got it, but It's almost over.) Oh, and my brother got the new DmC game. So if anyone could get distracted, you know it's going to be me! xD I'm at mission 14 or something, but damn! Ninja Theory worked the stick out of Vergil's ass and turned it into a pimp-cane! Anyway, I kind of have a bone to pick with my old man. He's a bit of an expert when it comes to stuff like social studies; History, Geography, et cetera. But he's a big fan of World War II. I might have inherited that affinity for history as well. I happen to be oddly fascinated by the slang of that era, so I borrowed my Dad's book F.U.B.A.R. (Fouled/Fucked Up Beyond All Recognition.) Soldier slang of WWII. Seeing as the three main characters of this story are based off of myself and two of my friends, my character is now stuck with this knowledge and uses it whenever it works in a conversation. My apologies in advance. If you'd like, I can identify whichever terms I got from the book and define them. Just send a PM or something.**

**As I seem to be forgetting this part often: Devil May Cry is not mine, it belongs to both Capcom and Ninja Theory. All I own is one of the three hapless teens. FFVII95 owns Shawn and ThisKittyHasClaws94 owns Keeley.**

Welcome to Hell~I mean Fortuna!

Chapter Two-First Time Around

The first things Kate remembered after being dragged through her TV screen were the sounds and smells of the ocean. Next was the sensation of falling, then pain from hitting solid ground. Unaware that she'd closed them at some point, Katelyn slowly opened her eyes. Keeley and Shawn were close by, doing the same thing. Looking around, the three noticed boats to their left and right, obscuring most of their surrounding view. At their feet were wood, indicating that they were standing on a dock of some kind. Getting up, they walked over to each other. "What just happened? More importantly WHERE the Hell are we?" Keeley asked, a bit shaken. "See, this is why I play Xbox. NO FREAKING TENTACLE-MONSTERS!" Shawn griped before looking around. "This place looks familiar…and it's starting to piss me off." The other two nodded in agreement.

"If you two are okay with keeping the eye down for a bit, I can try to do some reconnaissance?" Kate offered. "Sounds good. Don't get caught." Shawn said. "Yeah. It might not do much, but we'll see what we can find out around here." Keeley replied. The brunette looked over at the nearest boat. There was a ladder on the side that she could reach if she jumped, handy considering that she was only around five feet and an inch or two. Backing up from her target, she looked around. Shawn and Keeley nodded before starting their own investigations, but other than that they were alone. For now. Kate focused back to the task at hand and started to dash to the boat's hull. Channeling everything she's seen from the Assassin's Creed games, she took two steps up the boat's surface before reaching and taking hold of the second-lowest rung. It was kind of a funny sight, watching her make her way up with her feet dangling uselessly beneath her for a few minutes.

Pulling herself over the side, Kate checked around again. Still no one around. Keeping low, she prowled across the deck, seeking a higher vantage point. There was a small stairway leading to another ladder, but if she took it she'd lose any means of cover. Glancing around for a third time, Kate huffed and went up. On the second deck she could see a bit more, however the side she wanted to see more of was blocked by the other ship. Sighing, Kate made her way up the ladder, noting in concern how the sky was getting darker. Night was falling. The climb itself felt like it took five minutes, she mused as she lifted herself onto the Crow's Nest. "Synchronization." She muttered as she observed their new surroundings.

If they went from their starting point and made a left, they would reach the main area. They wouldn't need to worry about standing out from the crowds, because there were no crowds to stand out from. Upon further inspection, the brunette realized that Shawn was on to something when he muttered about this place feeling familiar. "Oh…shit." Without another word, she tried to calm down before reporting to her friends. The trip down was quicker than her ascent, much to Shawn and Keeley's surprise. "So…" Kate started as she reached her friends, uncertain as to how to break the news to them. "Well that doesn't sound ominous…" Keeley muttered. "What did you find?" Shawn asked. Taking a deep breath, Kate mumbled a soft "here goes" before continuing. "To put it simply, that tentacle-" "Please don't call it that? That thing was fucking creepy!" Shawn interrupted, pleading.

His outburst broke the growing tension in the air, for which Kate was thankful. "Hey, you've got to admit, it could have been much worse." Kate chuckled. Keeley crossed her arms. "It's getting dark out, so what were you saying earlier, Kate?" Taking a breath, Kate nodded. "Right. Well, the situation is mostly unchanged, still fucked up something fierce. But I think I know where we are." She said, motioning for them to follow her as she began to head towards the main area. "C'mon guys, this will be easier to show than to say." Shawn and Keeley followed curiously. "Wait…this isn't Port Caerula, is it?" Keeley asked. In silence, Kate nodded. "No wonder this place felt familiar. Son of a Barrel." Shawn griped. Kate chuckled. "I agree that this is fucked up beyond belief, but it's getting dark so we need to haul ass and find someplace we can hide for a bit." She explained.

Once they reached the area before the drawbridge, a chill went up Kate's spine. "Pay attention, Girl. It's getting closer." A voice ordered. Looking around, all Kate saw were her friends. "What's getting closer? Where and who the shitting hell are you?" the confused girl asked the air. "What are you doing, Katie? We're the only ones here." Shawn said. Her stomach felt like it was going into knots. "Oh shit, Katie! Watch your six!" Keeley yelled in warning. Kate rolled out of the way just in time to avoid a Scarecrow. "Son of a FUCK!" she growled. "Did I not tell you to pay attention? Foolish human…" the voice deadpanned. Another string of curses escaped as she kept an eye on the demon. "Sorry Charlie…" she retorted sarcastically, "but it's hard to follow advice when it's given by someone who's not fucking there!"

There was one thing in particular that annoyed her about this voice: Kate knew she'd heard it somewhere before, and somewhat often, but she couldn't put her finger on where or put a face to the voice. She tried, but it was like all she got was static. "I'm standing right next to you, if you would only look. Foolish girl." The voice said solemnly. By the tone, she now realized the voice belonged to a man. It sounded clearer on her left side, so she took a chance with the Scarecrow and looked. There was nothing at first, but then a dark blue mist became visible. "A ghost? Great, no wonder they couldn't hear you. Damn Elizabethan-era superstitions…" she muttered. For those who are unaware, in the Elizabethan era (Shakespeare's time) it was believed that ghosts would haunt the living for one of several reasons: they might have a warning for someone, they could be seeking revenge for some reason (these ghosts were usually murdered in life), or they could just be seeking a proper burial. They took the appearance of what they looked like in death (Think of Nearly-headless Nick or the Headless horsemen), and they were only ever visible to one person: whoever it is they're haunting. Which, at this point in time, was Katie.

The mist rippled as a chuckling sound emanated from it. "So, you're not as much of a fool as I first thought. No matter…" he mused before lunging at the confused brunette. It seemed to shift from as it got close enough, like it was trying to wrap itself around her. "Take it easy, girl, it's not like I'm going to hurt you." He chided as his would-be host began to struggle. "If you keep resisting, your friends might die." That made her pause. "What?!" The mist gently wrapped itself tighter around her. "As you may have guessed, I have unfinished business in this world, for which I have need of a body." He explained, amused at her quickening pulse. The man smirked. Yes, it was actually the ghost of a man. However, this phantom mused, he must have been the first she's ever encountered. The fact that she could only hear him at first implied that he caused a latent power to manifest. "Then here we have you and your friends, unable to defend against a low-class demon with all your abilities combined. All because it took advantage of your shared moment of vulnerability."

"Katie! What the fuck are you doing? Keeley's hurt!" Shawn yelled. He couldn't see what rendered her immobile, she couldn't even scream. The specter moved so he stood before her, leaning close to whisper in her ear. "This is why you need power…power I could give you in abundance. Do you see where I'm going with this, Katie?" During his explanation, Katelyn noticed a change in her eyesight. The mist which trapped her took on a more humanoid appearance. Gold-trimmed blue sleeves, cold and smooth voice, the revelation of his identity all but slapped her in the face, but she didn't dare say anything. "My body, in exchange for your power?" she asked softly, "…fine. So long as my friends don't die." He chuckled, pulling away from her ear. "A wise choice, girl. Just close your eyes, you won't feel a thing." The blue-clad phantom smirked. Glacial blue eyes met gold-streaked brown before the latter closed them in submission. "You win." She whispered. "Just do it."

To be continued

**Originally this chapter was supposed to be longer. Three pages, written, front and back. But I decided it was too long, so I split it in half. I'll upload the second half, which I've dubbed as my third chapter, soon. Just need to type it...Anyhow, y'all know the drill: read, review. I'll update soon.**


	4. Objectives

**And hello again! Two chapters in one day. Somewhere in a Virility factory in Limbo, there's a Dante asking "What the shitting Hell is this?" Well, maybe I'm over-exaggerating. But still, unheard of for those who know me. Thank you so much for the reviews, those of you who have done so, I was pretty nervous about publishing this but I'm glad (ecstatic, really) that you all like it. :)**

**As usual the sons of Sparda are (still) not mine, they're Capcom/Ninja Theory's. Shawn belongs to FFVII95, Keeley belongs to ThisKittyHasClaws94, Katelyn belongs to me.**

Welcome to Hell~I mean Fortuna!

Chapter Three-Objectives

The possession, as promised, was painless. But he neglected to mention that it would feel awkward and like an out-of-body experience. Katelyn could see, hear, and smell like normal, but that was all she could do. A voluntary prisoner in her own body. The ghost controlled her arms and legs. As for her voice? She couldn't get access. Whatever happened after this, she wasn't sure if she was scared to know, or sacred for wanting to know.

Keeley rested against a crate, gripping her heavily injured arm in an attempt to staunch the bleeding. Taking a risk, she looked out from behind her cover to see their attacker was now focused on Shawn. She looked over at Katelyn to see the brunette stood somewhat limply before turning around. It was like she was a completely different person. Shawn ran over to Kate, who appeared to be looking herself over. "Not what I'm used to…but it will suffice." The possessed girl muttered as Shawn ran from the Scarecrow. As the dark-haired male looked around, he noticed an iron crowbar lying on the ground a few yards off. Quickly, he changed course towards it, but then he tripped on his own feet as he dodged another attack. He hit the ground on his side, rolling the rest of the short distance to the discarded item. The Scarecrow got closer as Shawn took hold of the crowbar and swung it upwards to defend himself.

Then it began to glow to the point of blinding, making them all look away. When the light subsided, the crowbar was gone and a katana was in its place. He didn't have it for long, as the possessed Katelyn took it. Keeley blinked, looking over to where Kate was not even a minute ago as to where she was now. The one currently using her body seemed to be able to teleport. Shawn was too confused by the circumstances for the fact that his weapon was stolen to register. Kate swung the blade a few times experimentally before nodding. "Adequate, for a first-time transmutation…" Their friend the Scarecrow finally got its head out its ass and restarted its attack. Shawn rolled away and Kate sidestepped, retaliating with a few blows of her own. Lowering the sword, the Scarecrow ruptured. Many cuts and gashes appeared on the fabric "skin" as dark clouds of insects poured out.

The specter could feel his hold on her weaken as the stress and fatigue caught up with her. "It is done; you'll regain control of your body within moments. We have more to discuss, but that is for another time." He purred, allowing his ethereal form to slip from hers. Kate's legs gave out from beneath her, making her collapse. Keeley got up and ran over as she began to dry-heave; Shawn did the same, crouching next to their struggling friend. After a few minutes, Kate managed to get her breathing under control and stand up. Staring blankly at the weapon in her hand, she spoke in a slightly hoarse voice. "Kee, how bad is that wound?" Shawn stood up as he responded. "From what I saw, it was pretty damn bad. Needs stitches bad." The raven-haired girl looked at her injured arm, masking her shock as she realized it was completely healed and just covered in blood. "It looks worse than it is. I'll be fine." She assured them.

By this point, the night was fully upon them. Streetlights went on, and the group's tension was back on the rise. "Come on, let's get out of here. Who knows what's going to swoop in on us if we stick around longer than necessary?" Keeley continued. Kate chuckled a bit. "Yeaaaaah…Swooping…is baaad." Handing the sword to Shawn, Kate began trying to walk. A flicker of blue was caught in her peripheral vision, making her look up. That ghost, the one who was in her not even five minutes ago, was calmly leaning against a wall under a streetlight. She made her way towards him, Shawn and Keeley following in haste. He waited for her, and once she was in earshot said "Follow me; I know of a place the three if you can stay undetected." The three of them hustled to the door, opening it and quietly making their way into Fortuna's Residential District.

Shawn watched as he followed his friend. In his point of view, Katie was hiding something. That wasn't like her. But there was no way he could call her out on it while she looked so focused on whatever was ahead of them. Then there was Keeley. He saw the Scarecrow's blade sink into her arm, it almost scratched the bone, yet she was walking around with that blood-drenched arm like it was normal. While he was on this tangent, he thought back to the blade he still carried. Last he checked, he grabbed a crowbar. Not a fucking katana. "Here?" Kate asked, snapping Shawn out of his thoughts. They were in front of an abandoned-looking building, the brunette's hand resting on a brass doorknob. Gently twisting it, all three were surprised to see that it was unlocked. "Methinks someone was expecting us…" Keeley muttered. "Yeah. Come on, let's go in." Kate said tiredly.

The door quietly shut behind them once they were inside, the streetlights barely giving them enough light to see they were in a simple hallway. Kitchen on the left, sitting room on the right, stairs going up straight ahead. Next to the kitchen and sitting room entrances were wall-mounted sconces. Katelyn's ghost-friend was leaning against the gray wall near the kitchen's sconce. "Just a little further, Katie. I promise." He said, smirking. Kate scowled at him, grumbling some colorful things as she got closer. "I wonder what would happen if you pulled this?" he teased, reaching for the sconce with the full knowledge that he couldn't actually grab it. The exasperated brunette grabbed it, feeling it shift as she pulled down. A section of the wall near the stairs swung inward, revealing another stairway going down. "Anyone who's played Assassin's Creed Three could tell you that much, jackass." She muttered darkly, using the wall for support as she continued to follow the ghost.

"Anyone got a flashlight?" Shawn asked. "Check the kitchen drawer next to the fridge. Spare batteries are right next to it." The ghost directed. The tired brunette looked quizzically at the ghost. "And you know this how? Never mind, I don't want to know…" she muttered, walking over to the drawer in question. There were two LED flashlights, a compact lantern (also LED), and a few packs of AA batteries. "Well that's useful…" Kate mused as she loaded the flashlights and lantern, and then pocketed the rest of the batteries. "How did you…" Keeley began before Kate interrupted. "Lucky guess." The ghost chuckled as she turned on the lantern. "You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" she grumbled. "I'd be lying if I said I was completely unamused." He replied coyly.

Handing the lantern to Shawn and a flashlight to Keeley, the brunette switched on the remaining flashlight and made her descent. It started off as a regular stairway, then it continued into an underground tower (for lack of better explanation). As the three looked down, they couldn't see the bottom. "Well, let's keep going." Keeley said. Nodding, the party continued their trek.

At the bottom of the shaft, there was a corridor. "Corridors…I hate corridors." Shawn grumbled. "Ditto, but we shouldn't have to worry about it for the time being." Kate assured them tentatively, staring at her ghost's back. The silver-haired phantom looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry, it's just behind that door." He said. Sighing, Kate muttered "You're _smiling_, that's reason enough to worry." Keeley and Shawn glanced at each other before pulling the third to a stop. "Okay, be honest Kate. What's got you talking to the air? This isn't like you." Keeley asked in concern. Shawn joined in. "Are you starting to see dead people Katie?" Kate scowled. "Did you really have to ask that, Shawn? Listen you two, I'm fine. Scarecrow had me spooked, that's all. Frankly, I'm just following my instincts here."

The slightly amused ghost stood by the door, listening. Even though it perturbed him to admit it, for his goals, the dead half-devil needed more than the human that he could control. "Hurry up, Kate. There's something you'll need to see." He urged. Katelyn sighed, looking at her friends. "Come on, let's see what's behind door number one, shall we?" she deadpanned. Walking forward, she placed a hand on the cedar door, sliding it down until it came to rest on the cold doorknob. It opened to a large room; empty, save for an intricate circle drawn in the center of the floor. The blue-clad ghost drifted to the circle and stood in its center. As the three teens drew closer, it began to glow. As he'd planned, the ghost began to visually manifest before the three.

He stood proudly with his arms crossed, his royal blue coat softly billowing in a nonexistent breeze with his silver hair slicked back. "Ah shit, it's the Illusive Man…" Keeley said, pretending she didn't recognize the ghost before them. "I'm not sure who this Illusive Man is, but that is not my name. Nor is it Charlie." He said, narrowing his glacial blue eyes at Katelyn. "My name is Vergil. And if you three are willing to listen, I have a proposition for you…"

**Why do I feel like going "dundunduuuuuuuh" right about now? I dunno! Odds are, I won't post for a bit after this. Working on the next chapter, but I'm currently at a point where I'm just spinning my wheels. That, and I believe I mentioned the new DmC? You can expect a short involving these three and the new game at some point, but I'm not sure if I'll post it as a separate thing or just a filler chapter for this. Feel free to leave your suggestions and/or opinions in a comment or PM. See you guys later! :D**


	5. Deals with Devils

**Hey everyone! Sorry this took so long, I've had a lot going on lately, including my birthday. But the good news is that I managed to get the next three chapters ready to upload, this being the first of them! Thanks again for all the reviews, feedback is always appreciated. The second half of the school year has started, bringing with it the start of Creative Writing and Public Speaking classes, so with luck the quality of my work will improve as this story rolls along. Just to clarify, Keeley is the oldest and their ages are estimated to be within several months of each other. Keeley is 18, Kate recently turned 18, and Shawn is 17.**

**Pretty sure y'all know by now that Capcom and Ninja Theory own Devil May Cry and DmC: Devil may Cry, respectively. I'm just playing with the toys they've provided us. Though I must question if I have to do this every time I post a chapter. I'll do it, I just fail to see the logic behind it.**

Welcome to Hell~I mean Fortuna!

Chapter Four-Deals with Devils

It didn't take a mind-reader to tell that all three of them thought Vergil's ghost looked menacing in the red-orange light. "Katie…" Shawn began, looking at the friend in question. "You know I was only joking when I asked if you could see dead people, right?" Keeley also turned her attention to their silent friend. "What was it you were saying about following your instincts?" she asked sternly. The elder son of Sparda sighed slightly. "It was a lie of omission. She knew it was in your groups best interest to listen to what I said, even though she was the only one who could hear." He explained. Kate rolled her eyes. "He says as though I could refuse his aid without consequence." She mumbled sarcastically. "So, you were saying something about a proposition?" the brunette asked, hoping to change the subject.

Vergil nodded somberly. "To business, then. As I've mentioned earlier, Kate, there are a few loose ends I need to attend to before I truly pass on from this world. Things which require a _living_ body to get done." He stated, putting an emphasis on living. "Out of the three of you, only one could see me without the use of this circle." He continued, gesturing to the circle at his feet. "But my long-term goals, the more I think of them, will be impossible to attain with just one person. And so I offer this: in return for your assistance, I will train you in the use of your powers. All three of you have potential, but have yet to truly awaken it." He finished.

Kate looked over her shoulder. "Keeley, Shawn, what do you guys think?" The other two looked at each other. "What exactly do you mean by powers?" Shawn asked. Sighing, Vergil looked over at his former host. "Why don't we begin with the Shrew here? Like I said, she is the only one who can see or hear me unaided by outside magic. It's possible that she was born able to do so, but the ability remained dormant until this point in time. Any spirit, with her consent, may take over her body and use it as the spirit could before their death. In return, that spirit lends her any knowledge or abilities they once possessed. However…" he paused, gazing intently at something behind the "Shrew." (As he now called her.) "Kate, come here will you?" he asked calmly. Confused, she did as he asked, stopping just before the circle. "I apologize in advance for doing this again so soon." He whispered gently before possessing her a second time. He made her step to the side as another ghost apparently lunged at her. (Or them, still need to figure out this whole possession thing.) Vergil looked at Shawn and Keeley through their friend's eyes. "Fools such as this one will not ask, merely take. Which is why some spirits offer protection, as well as their power." He explained, staring at the new ghost in the circle. It was a robed figure, one that apparently recognized the stronger ghost and fled.

Walking Kate into the circle separated them again. But as her legs failed her again, Vergil caught and steadied her. "Inhale through your nose, exhale with your mouth." He instructed. "In this circle, I attain a tangible form. This is how you two can see me." He explained as Kate steadied her breathing. She could feel the leather of his jacket under her hands, faintly noting a sweet smell that something deep down told her was death. She also smelled something metallic, one she recognized as blood. He had no heartbeat, no warmth, yet he firmly held her there until she could stand again.

"How do you feel, Kate?" Keeley asked, concerned. The brunette managed a smile. "Well, I didn't dry-heave this time. It's a start." She replied. Vergil turned his attention to the other woman in the room. "I noticed that Scarecrow cut you rather deep. Under normal circumstances, a wound of that severity going unattended for this long would lead to the person bleeding out. But you've fully healed, haven't you?" The raven-haired woman looked at him in shock. "You knew?" The spectre nodded. "I doubt it's fully awakened, but you appear to have a healing rate similar to that which my idiot twin brother and I possess, Keeley. As for you, Shawn…" Vergil paused, looking at the group's only guy. Shawn raised the sword in his hand. "Talking about this, aren't you? Look, last time I checked I grabbed a crowbar, not a fucking katana." The Dark Slayer nodded. "That's true. However, some people can turn one thing into another through a process called transmutation." Shawn shook his head in disbelief. "So you're saying I'm an alchemist? Ah, for fuck's sake…" he muttered.

Stepping away from the circle, Katelyn shook her head and sighed. Alright guys, huddle up." She said. The three of them stood with their backs or sides to the dead son of Sparda. "The choice is yours, guys. I already told him I would cooperate." She admitted softly. "But what's he up to? What if he kills you when he's achieved his goals?" Shawn asked. "Then I learn what I can and try not to die." She replied. Keeley looked at Shawn, then Kate, and finally glanced at Vergil. "If mastering my powers increases our chances of survival, then consequence be damned." The eldest of them decided. Shawn sighed. "Ah, for fuck's sake…Fine, count me in." he said reluctantly. "An agreement has been made, I hope?" Vergil asked as they faced him once again. Kate nodded. "We'll help." She said calmly. "But you'd better not try and kill us afterward!" Shawn added. Vergil chuckled. "Don't worry; if any of you die it will not be by my hand. Get some rest now, you three had a long day and your training begins tomorrow…"

**I believe I mentioned in the last chapter that I have an interest in the military slang of WWII, so I will also have to apologise for some other things. The fact Vergil called Katelyn a shrew ties in somewhat to what was previously mentioned about superstitions of the Elizabethan era, mostly pertaining to William Shakespeare's works, of which I am also a fan. The ghost of the dead King in_ Hamlet,_ Banquo's ghost in _Macbeth,_ and then we have one of the shortened versions of Katelyn's name: Kate. For those of you who are familiar, Kate is the nickname of Katharina Minola (love that name) in Shakespeare's comedy _The Taming of the Shrew._ Personally, I hate how the play ends and if I were her I'd let him think he's won, then smother him in his sleep. But that's just my opinion, no need to go spreading it around. Anyway, women back then (aside from the Queen herself) were supposed to be quiet and obedient. If a woman didn't meet those standards, say if she were a nag or she could verbally rip any man a new one, she was referred to as a "shrew." Our modern day equivalent would likely be calling her a Bitch. Why does Vergil call Kate a Shrew? Because he can. For once he is acting like the older brother we never knew and enjoying the discomfort that he's causing Kate. She is familiar with both sides of the fence in regards to siblings, being both an older and a younger sister herself, and she can tell that her reactions to Vergil's antagonism amuse him. It's also why she puts up with it, to an extent. Kate's got her boundaries, and should Vergil ever cross them she will kick his ghostly ass. Maybe not physically, but she's a crafty one. She'll figure something out. Well, hope ya'll enjoyed. Please review! :)**


	6. Training Mode

**The second of three chapters is now up, the third will follow soon after! I was hoping to get the story rolling by this point. Don't worry, Nero and Credo and Kyrie will show up soon.**

**Again, I don't own DMC/DmC, I simply place their actors on another stage.**

Welcome to Hell~I Mean Fortuna!

Chapter Five-Training Mode

The party's first night in Fortuna passed without further incident, but somewhere between too damn late and too damn early, their favorite phantom decided to wake them up. He didn't even bother doing it nicely, either. For Keeley and Shawn, he just needed to pass his hand through their backs. This sent a jolt up their spines, which feels like when someone drops an ice cube down the back of your shirt. It was even easier to wake the last one up; all he needed to do was possess her which, much to the Dark Slayer's amusement, resulted in an outburst of sleep-addled swears and curses from the angry young woman. "Not…Funny. You..._mizerabello pezzo da merda_!" she griped. "What?" Keeley asked. "Italian. I'll tell you later." Kate explained. Keeley shook her head and chuckled. Their phantom/self-appointed leader returned to the circle. "I told you last night that your training begins today." Vergil stated boredly.

"We get that." Kate said. "But was the possession really necessary?" The elder son of Sparda shrugged nonchalantly as Kate rolled her eyes and bit her thumb at him. The brunette then proceeded to gather her sweatshirt and the flashlight she acquired the night before. "As the priestess so famously said to the actor: What now?" Keeley asked. "Now, we head back to the Port. There will be more demons there and you three need to learn to detect them without their notice." Vergil explained. Shawn crossed his arms. "So we're not learning how to fight yet?" Vergil shook his head. "We'll get to that once you have weapons. This reminds me, leave the katana here." Shawn rolled his eyes, grumbling. "Ah, for fuck's sake…" Stretching and rotating her neck, Kate hummed in contemplation. "Alright then, sounds like a plan. But what happens if some genius picks up on the fact we're not exactly from around here?"

Vergil didn't have an immediate answer, closing his eyes with his arms crossed and apparently focused on breathing. Finally looking back at Kate he replied "As my idiot brother often proved, bullshit baffles brains." Kate rolled her eyes again as she fixed the ponytail which had come undone over the course of the previous night. "Because that works every single time, right." She sarcastically retorted. The elder son of Sparda dismissed her remark and continued. "When I'm not in this circle, I'll be with the Shrew. She is to relay any advice or instruction I have for the three of you. Now come on, let's go before people start waking up." He ordered, and with that they left.

The morning air was cool, but not to the point of freezing. Her breath took the appearance of a wisp as it passed her lips. Sighing, the mysterious woman got off her motorcycle and adjusted a strap over her shoulder before walking to the Port and what lay beyond. She had a feeling there was something in this town, something she needed to know or to find, and her feeling rarely mislead her. Taking a deep breath, she entered Port Caerula. A couple of Scarecrows were loitering about, but they were easily dispatched.

Katelyn, Keeley and Shawn entered the port soon after. "Wait." Vergil ordered, stopping Kate in her tracks. "You guys hear that?" Keeley asked. The sound of rapid gunfire broke the predawn silence. "Well shit…" Kate muttered. Vergil manifested at her side. "Should we investigate?" she asked. Staring pensively in the direction of the sound, he nodded. "Yes, so long as you're careful. This shooter may be hostile." He conceded. Kate turned and faced her friends. "Okay team, change of plans. Training has become a recon op. So keep the eye down and hide in plain sight." Keeley and Shawn nodded once and then they pressed on.

The woman was too busy shooting to notice their approach, but even with the changed appearance, Vergil recognized her and the rocket launcher strapped to her back. "Fuck…" he uttered. Somehow his utterance caught the woman's notice. Panicked, Kate ducked behind a crate. "Shit, Vergil!" she hissed "What the Hell did you do?!" Her ghostly companion snapped back "How am I to know? Last I knew Lady wasn't able to perceive spirits!" One of Kate's eyebrows raised, her expression skeptical. "Oh, so you know her?" she whispered harshly. One look at Kalina Ann resting on her back and Katelyn knew it was the daughter of Arkham whose name was once Mary. Hell, all three of them knew it. But they had to keep up the act that this place and the people in it were complete strangers to them. Vergil sighed. "Yes, I know her. However, she and I aren't on what you'd call the _best of terms_." The Shrew rolled her eyes. "Grea~at…she sees you, then she'll shoot me. Am I wrong?" He shook his head. "Lady isn't the sort to attack a human without proper reason. The demon over your shoulder, on the other hand…" Kate looked up and saw a Scarecrow looking back.

"WHAT THE SHIT?!" she yelped, punching the Scarecrow in the face as she left cover. It fell over, landing on its back stunned. Lady was nowhere to be seen, but her friends were out and in situations not unlike hers. Keeley was dodging her enemy pretty well, but then Shawn was trying to do another transmutation. Key word trying, none of his attempts were actually working. "Shit." Keeley muttered. Kate stomped on her opponents head, finishing it off and tearing off the blade it had for an arm and then charging the other demon. Shawn saw her coming and fell back to dodge the blade as she swung.

Keeley ran over to Shawn and helped him up while Kate and the Scarecrow locked blades. "What were you thinking Shawn? We don't know how to tap into our powers, let alone USE them!" the raven-haired woman fumed. "It seemed like a good idea at the time!" Shawn defended. "Wouldn't it!" she angrily retorted. The Scarecrow which had been chasing her hobbled up behind them, poised to strike, but then the angry Keeley turned around and killed it with a rage-filled roundhouse kick that would have made Chuck Norris proud. "Nicely done, Kee!" Katelyn yelled encouragingly over her shoulder. This Scarecrow was stronger than the others; Kate theorized that it was because this one was what she liked to call a "legger." That is, a Scarecrow with a blade for a leg instead of an arm like all the other three Scarecrows they've faced here. It began to increase pressure on its attack and Kate, untrained pacifist shrew she is, knew that she couldn't hold out much longer. Just then, a gunshot snapped everyone from their thoughts as the last Scarecrow toppled over with a few new holes in its head.

They looked to their left to see Lady standing there holding a smoking SMG expertly in her hand. Vergil watched as Kate finally lowered the heavy blade with a sigh of relief, Keeley and Shawn running over to her. Keeley placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder. "How are you holding up, Kate?" she asked. Katelyn nodded at her before looking to the Devil Hunter that was more or less her idol. "I'm fine, Kee. Though that might not have been the case if she didn't intervene. Thanks for that, by the way Miss…" she said, prompting an introduction from the woman with the SMG. "Call me Lady." She supplied, walking over to the three teens. "Nice to meet you Lady, I'm Katelyn." The brunette smiled politely. Keeley and Shawn smiled and introduced themselves as well. Lady nodded once. "So, you three reacted differently than anyone else I've met here. I'm guessing this wasn't your first fight?"

Depending on who you were looking at, the response was a sheepish smile, a chuckle, or someone rubbing the back of their neck as their cheeks turned pink. "First fight was yesterday, actually." Shawn said. Keeley nodded, crossing her arms. "Though today's fight definitely went better than the last one. This time we remembered we could fight back." Kate rested a hand on her hip and leaned back a bit. "Yeah, but yesterday it was just the one…" she mused. Vergil kept close to the brunette; keeping a wary eye on not just Lady, but for any more demons that might have been in the area. On the other hand, Lady noticed the presence of a spirit near the shortest member of the group. Lady had a hunch that the ghost was someone she knew, and she wouldn't be surprised if the girl it was near was also aware of it.

She stared at them for a bit and sighed. Of course they were different from everyone else in Fortuna; all three of them had auras suggesting that powers recently awoke within each of them. Meaning that demons would constantly seek them out, regardless of circumstance, and the three would need training. Someplace where they would be safe from demons, with room to practice and learn to master their talents. Luckily, the bichromal huntress knew a guy who could provide shelter and protection at the very least. As for their training, odds are that the guy and she had enough books on the subject between them to suffice. Humming contemplatively, she finally nodded and spoke.

"You three aren't normal, are you?" Looking at one another, they nodded. "Not anymore, at least," Kate replied. "Not since yesterday." Lady nodded. "I think I can help you guys out. It takes a couple hours to get from here to Capulet City and back. "She started. "I came here on a motorcycle, but it looks like we'll need a car. Anyhow, while I'm gone, would you three do me a favor?" Kate tilted her head to the side, eyebrow raised again in curiosity. "Depends on the favor, what do you need?" Her final statement earned a snicker as Lady pointed in the direction she came from. "Before we met, I was going to investigate a tip I'd gotten. Unfortunately, I can't get any further than the drawbridge. So if you three could find a way to get to the other side and tell me about anything suspicious you come across, I'd owe you one."

Looking over at Keeley and Shawn, Kate shrugged. "Might be fun?" she offered. Her friends shrugged, and then Keeley replied "Alright Lady, we'll see what we can do." Lady looked relieved, as though a heavy burden was taken off her shoulders. "Thank you, I'll find you when I have the car, and we can talk more then." She said, heading for her bike. They waved at her, Kate giving her a two-fingered salute as the huntress sped off. Then they faced each other once more, Shawn asking the question on all their minds: "Alright, so how are we going to do this?"

**And that's that. Yeah, Kate more or less idolizes Lady. Not in a creepy way, no weird-ass shrine full of pictures and fanart; but if Lady says jump, she'll ask how high. She respects Trish, too, but she likes that Lady is a human who can still beat the shit out of demons. Hope you guys enjoyed, don't forget to review.**


	7. Aside

**Three out of three, now to write the next chapter! It'll probably take a couple of days, two weeks, tops. So, Katelyn Shawn and Keeley aren't going to make an appearance in this chapter, but they're definitely mentioned. **

**Don't own anyone aside from Kate, Shawn, and Keeley, so don't sue.**

* * *

Welcome to Hell~I mean Fortuna!

Chapter Six-Aside

It was about eight a.m. when Lady reached her destination. There wasn't much to look at from the outside, the only noteworthy feature being the neon sign above the door: Devil May Cry. Walking up to the large, elegant doors and finding them unlocked made Lady Smirk. Her friend was in. Likely asleep, as he usually was at this hour. She opened the door and there he was, sitting with his legs propped up on his desk with a magazine covering his face. Today's selection: _Twin Guns._ As the door closed behind her, the magazine twitched. "If you don't have a job for me, then get the fuck out." The person under it said. Lady scoffed, a muffled threat was an ineffective threat after all, and walked over to him. "Hello to you too, Dante." She teased.

Dante sighed heavily and removed the magazine from his face, pale blue eyes narrowing at the woman. "In case you've forgotten, you took all my money yesterday. So what the Hell do you want?" he asked tiredly. Lady's reply was a simple one: "The car." He blinked at her, knowing she took her beloved bike almost everywhere. She sighed, knowing that further explanation was necessary for the younger son of Sparda. "You know that job I was on, the one in Fortuna? Well, I hit a bit of a snag and was going to call it a day, but then I saw these three teenagers getting attacked by Scarecrows." Dante looked at her quizzically. "I take it these three aren't your run-of-the-mill idiot teens, then?" he asked. Lady shook her head, leaning forward on the desk. "All three of them admitted that this wasn't the first time they were attacked by a demon. Not only that, they have powers. From what they've told me, these powers appeared only yesterday."

Dante looked at her in confusion. "Powers as in demonic powers, or powers as in X-Men superpowers?" Lady scowled at him. "Neither. But the point is that these three need someplace to train safely, someplace demons would think twice about following them to." She said. The red-clad Devil Hunter crossed his arms. "By which you mean here. I might be willing to help, but I know there's something you're not telling me Lady." He said evenly. In all honesty, he'd have to meet these kids and see for himself in order for him to decide if he wanted to let them stay with him to train. Otherwise he'd have Morrison find someplace for them.

Sighing again, Lady ran a hand through her short black hair. "There's a ghost with them." She began reluctantly. "Can't see it, but I know it's there. I wasn't going to say anything because I'm not one hundred percent certain of it myself…but I think that ghost is Vergil's." This caught Dante's attention. "What? That doesn't make any sense…why would he?" Lady bit her lip and looked to the side. "There's more. Odds are that at least one of them knows of its presence, maybe even see it. He stayed close to one of the three in particular." Dante caught on to what Lady was thinking. "You think that one may be a medium, then?" She nodded. "It would make sense." He ran a hand through his silver hair. "If that is the case, she may be in serious danger and not even realize it." She continued, worried. He sighed heavily. "Yeah, wouldn't be the first time someone was in her shoes. It's going to be a lot worse for her if you're right and that spirit turns out to be Vergil. I'm guessing she's friends with the other two? They'll be just as far up shit creek without a paddle as she is simply for being associated with her."

Grumbling to himself, he opened one of the desk's drawers and fished out a set of keys. Tossing them to Lady he sighed. "All right, Lady. Bring 'em here and we'll try to figure this shit out." Lady smiled as she caught the keys to Dante's fiery red convertible and smiled. "Thanks, Dante. "I'll make sure to bring it back with a full tank."

* * *

**I don't think I got the relationship between Dante and Lady quite right. I see them like Nero and Kyrie, minus the "lover" part. They may have been friends with benefits, but I'll have to figure that out later. Pulling from all sorts of misc. fandoms and stuff with these OCs; Kate's powers are magic-based, Keeleys are Psychic-based, and Shawn's are based in Alchemy. Well, mostly. Seeing as their powers recently manifested, it's going to draw the attention of demons that will in turn seek them out. Kind of an animal instinct thing there, I guess... **

**Hope you guys enjoyed, please review!**


	8. Meanwhile

**Ha HA! How's it going, bros? :D I am finally back, and apologise profusely for the delay. I would have gotten this uploaded sooner were it not for my brother hogging the bandwidth during earlier attempts. Quite frankly he is STILL hogging the bandwidth. Ah, how i love my brother...lol, ANYWAY! Managed to get Dragon Quest 9: Sentinels of the Starry Skies, and I enjoy it greatly. It won't weasel in to my writing time as I game at home and write in public, so ya'll needn't worry about that. xD**

**If you're enjoying this curious adventure, I reccomend looking up ThisKittyHasClaws94's newest story! It's similar to this one, because it stars her character (Keeley) and mine (Katelyn), but unlike this one it takes place in the Resident Evil universe.**

**As I'm sure you're all aware, I do not own the Devil May Cry franchise. Any Games/Movies/Shows/Misc. References made belong to their rightful owners and probably appear by coincidence. Keeley belongs to ThisKittyHasClaws94 and if I DID own Devil May Cry, Lady and Trish would wear clothes that didn't risk their *ahem* assets falling out.**

**Haha, alright the Peanut Gallery will now be silenced. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Welcome to Hell~I Mean Fortuna!

Chapter Seven-Meanwhile…

In the past couple of months since the change, Nero had taken to wearing a glove and a sling in order to hide what became of his right arm. Not even Credo, whom Nero considered his older brother, knew about what happened. The silver-haired youth walked in to his apartment, tired and starving after several grueling hours on patrol. Stifling a yawn, he removed the sling from his right arm, keeping the glove on. A Holy Knight could get called on at any time, after all, and it just wouldn't end well if someone walked in with his freaky arm a-glowing. Much to Nero's surprise, this new arm didn't hinder him in combat. If anything, it made him stronger! When no one was around, Nero would sometimes experiment with his "Devil Bringer" (As he'd come to call it) in a remote area on his patrol. He learned that he could extend his reach a bit with the Bringer and pull an enemy towards him, where he can then strike at him with his Red Queen or just slam them in to the ground with no damage to him. That was ignoring the small craters that slamming them may cause.

A knock on the door and the sound of his name being called in an "are you there?" manner snapped the Silver-haired Devil Hunter out of his musings. "Just a sec!" he called, hurriedly putting the sling back on before answering the door. There was a random Knight on the other side, a "nameless goon" as Credo one jokingly called them. (He has a sense of humor, who knew? Just don't ask him where the Sulfa is when he's sleepy.) "There have been reports of gunfire being heard at Port Caerula. Supreme General Ledom wants you to investigate it as soon as possible." He said. Nero sighed, rolling his eyes exasperatedly. "Fine I'll get to it as soon as I get something from the fridge." Of course Ledom would have him investigate a gunfire case JUST as he'd gotten off his very long shift. Why? Because Nero was the only one in the Order of the Sword who was allowed to use a gun; making him the safest, and only, option when and wherever guns were involved, that's why. Anyone else would probably wind up getting shot. Shaking his head in annoyance, he walked over to the fridge. He stayed there for a few minutes before deciding to get a can of iced coffee and a protein bar, and then left for the port.

While all this was happening; Keeley, Shawn and Kate were discussing how to go about doing what it was Lady asked them to do while Vergil was listening in. "Think one of us could swim across?" Shawn asked. Kate shook her head. "No dice, you and Kee swim like Turians and my aquatic skills leave much to be desired." She explained. "Hey, I swim like Altair!" Shawn rebutted. Vergil spoke up, even though only Kate could hear him. "There may be a way to get the drawbridge down, if you are of a mind." The brunette looked at him skeptically. "Yo Polonius, more matter and less art!" she deadpanned. Shawn looked at Keeley, who shrugged and said "She's probably talking to Vergil or something. Don't worry about it." Vergil chuckled, as picking on her seemed to be his new favorite pastime. "You recall what I was saying about your powers last night? Allow me to assume control for a while." Katelyn sighed. "Okay, fine. I want control of my voice, though." The elder son of Sparda nodded. "Fair enough." And with that, he took over.

"Alright Vergil, what did you have in mind?" Kate mumbled as she felt herself go forward. Looking up, she pictured herself in the balcony where the drawbridge controls were kept. _**"Hang on to that thought, Kate."**_ Vergil's voice echoed in her head. She took one step forward before being obscured by blue. To her surprise, the blue deposited her right where she wanted to be. _**"One of the Dark Slayer's Techniques."**_He explained in her head. _**"Comes in handy, wouldn't you agree?"**_ Nodding, Kate smiled. "Indeed. Now let's get this bridge down, shall we?" Walking to the control panel, she looked at all the buttons and switches. "Let's see…I wonder where the Self-Destruct button is?" she mused aloud.

Unbeknownst to everyone aside from the sadistic ghost that was Vergil, Nero managed to make his way to the port and subsequently to the spot _just behind _Kate via the same route he took in the fourth game. He overheard Katelyn's musings and smirked, leaning forward slightly with his free hand resting on the Blue Rose. "You're looking for the red button next to the blinking green lights." He said lowly.

If Vergil didn't still have control over a majority of her limbs, Kate would have squeaked and jumped a foot in the air. Luckily for her, their favorite Dark Slayer prevented what would have been a fatal embarrassment in front of the handsome Knight. Mentally, the Shrew blushed and thought a lovely string of curses in several languages, both real and fictitious. This made Vergil snicker. _"So glad you're enjoying this you pasty-faced rabbit-sucker."_ She deadpanned in her head. Vergil snickered yet again. _**"I must admit, for a human you have proven most amusing."**_ He replied._ "I really hate you right now."_ She thought. _**"No, you don't. You appear to take comfort in my teasing, clinging to something that feels familiar to you. Shame I cannot determine the identity of this something unless you're presently thinking of it…"**_

Nero leaned closer, ready to shoot if necessary. Kate noticed this as she glanced over her shoulder. Gold-streaked brown eyes met azure for the briefest of moments before Kate slowly put her hands up in the classic "don't shoot" manner. The half-devil caught a faint hint of her scent with his constantly improving senses. She was definitely a human, that much was clear, though he caught faint tones of lilac and something sweet which he couldn't put his finger on. "Sooooo…" Kate began, fully aware of the changed rhythm of her heartbeat in the presence of one of her favorite DMC characters. "What brings you out this way, fella?" If Nero caught on to her nervousness, he was kind enough not to say.

"Well, there were some reports of gunfire in the area and I'm the guy they send to investigate. You wouldn't happen to know anything about it, would you?" He casually asked. As the voices in her head told her to play dumb, she did just that. "Gunfire?" she repeated, sounding confused. "Haven't heard anything other than birds and the waves up 'till now." She said, slowly turning around with her hands still up so she could have a proper conversation with him. "How long ago was this?" Nero looked at her, as though analyzing her face, before his eyes trailed down towards her chest, noting the bright orange "**WARNING: I BITE.**"

Kate felt her face heat up as she realized where he was looking. "H-HEY! My eyes are up HERE, Fella!" she asserted, staring him in the eye while pointing at hers. Blushing madly, Nero snapped his attention back to her face. "Sorry about that. You just…ah…" he stumbled, swiping at his nose to hide the blush. Kate looked at him skeptically. Wasn't like she was wearing anything provocative, her black glow-in-the-dark "**WARNING: I BITE.**" T-shirt was pretty modest by her peer's standards. "You aren't from around here. No one in Fortuna wears denim, or anything that isn't white for that matter." He explained. "Aside from you?" she pointed out, noting his denim jacket, jeans, red hoodie, sling, and leather boots. He nodded.

Taking a deep breath, Nero returned to her earlier question. She seemed innocent enough… "About fifteen minutes ago, travel time included." He said. "That explains it. I've only been here about…" She replied, pausing to look for a clock. "Oh! Ten minutes! Geez, I thought it was five…" she said, shaking her head at the end. Looking back at him, she chuckled and smiled sheepishly. "My friends and I were here last night, you see, but I think I misplaced something of mine at some point. So we're trying to retrace our steps, but the drawbridge is up and since we haven't had any luck finding it here, we're thinking it may have fallen out of my pocket further up the path." She explained, bull-shitting as best she could.

"What was it that you lost?" Nero asked, trying to be helpful. Kate blushed. "Oh my god, this is so embarrassing…" she admitted shyly. Taking a deep breath, she continued. "I have…and anxiety issue, borderline clinical depression. Doctor thinks I got it from my Mom, since she has it too. I'm on a prescription, but whenever I'm out of the house I have this thing called a "worry stone" with me. It's a small, flat amethyst stone with an indent where you can rub your thumb on it. It works like a stress ball, almost. I THOUGHT it was in my pocket, but when I checked it just wasn't there." When she saw Nero blink at her, she looked away and began to rub the back of her neck as a blush grew across her face. Vergil noted that she would often do this when she was bashful or embarrassed.

Gently pushing her to the side, Nero went to the control panel and input the command to lower the drawbridge. "Never could turn down a damsel in distress…" he teased. Noisily, the drawbridge lowered. She smiled gratefully. Turning back to look at her he winked, chuckling as she blushed and looked away. "Well, as you can see, the drawbridge is down. You can get across and hopefully you'll find your worry stone. Just try not to get killed or anything, alright? If there's a death on my watch the General's gonna have my head." He said. "Thanks, fella. I'll let you know if I see anybody with a gun." Kate said, walking to the door with a smile on her face. She hurried through the ware house and had just gotten to where she was before Vergil helped her teleport when Nero's voice gave her pause.

"Hey, wait! I didn't catch your name!" he yelled. The brunette Shrew smiled, putting a hand to her mouth as she yelled back. "You first, fella! Where I come from, it's rude to ask someone their name before giving your own!" The half-devil leaned over the railing. "It's Nero. Who are you?" From a third person's perspective, this must have looked like a Gender-bent scene from _Romeo and Juliet_. This thought made her chuckle. "Call me Kate!" she replied. "Kate, huh? Well…" Nero muttered, noting how easily her name rolled off the tongue before confidently raising his voice. "I'm looking forward to seeing you again; hope you find what you're looking for! Don't get dead!" Smirking, Kate winked and waved, replying "Right back at'cha, tough guy! Hope your arm gets better soon, too!" This surprised him, as the topic of his arm never came up in their conversation. Before he could come up with a suitable reply however, she was gone. "How weird…" he mused. Smirking, he went back to doing what he was supposed to do. Every now and again thoughts of the strange girl's smile flickering across his mind.

* * *

**WOO! DONE! With this chapter, anyways. xD Hope you guys liked it, finally let Nero make an appearance. Next chapter should be up soon, I'm almost done with it. School is EVIL. 'nuff said. Please review, I love it when I get feedback from people. 3 **


	9. When Life Gives You Lemons

**Guess who's hogging all the bandwidth again? That's right folks, my brother is still awake and making it damn near impossible to update a post on this site. I've got two chapters written, this being the only one I have typed so far, and I'll be sure to update sometime this week. Be warned that I DO have a few other stories I've been thinking about writing/posting on her and that may impede my progress a tad.**

**I'm going to sing you all a little song, feel free to join in if you know the words!**

**I do not own DMC or DmC: Devil may Cry, it belongs to Capcom and Ninja Theory.**

* * *

Welcome to Hell~I mean Fortuna!

Chapter Eight-When life gives you lemons…

Keeley and Shawn smiled as they watched the drawbridge noisily come down. Both of them went across and waited for their friend to catch up. The raven-haired woman smirked knowingly as the brunette came within hearing range. "Hey, Katie. What took you so long?" she teased. "Knack it, Keeley. You know damn sodding well what happened." Kate retorted, laughing with a blush. They both laughed as they walked through the tunnels. Seeing as none of them had Devil Bringers like Nero did, the party had to ascend the rocky wall the old-fashioned way: climbing. At one point, Kate swore she could hear Vergil say _**"Oh fuck this, just teleport the rest of the way! God knows you need the practice…"**_ Which is why she teleported and giggled at the expletives that came from her disgruntled friends.

Soon enough they arrived at the place they needed to be. The place where Dante would receive the Devil's Arm Lucifer and Nero would face the conqueror of the Fire Hell. Preliminary inspection indicated that there was no Hell Gate as of yet, and the row of abandoned shacks that Berial destroyed were there. One of the signs swung mockingly from above a door. "Okay, well…raise your hand if you think this looks like something out of a Wild West movie." Shawn joked. All three of them raised a hand. They laughed a bit and walked onward. Kate smiled, pulling a small amethyst stone out of her pocket and tossed it further along the path with its polished surface reflecting the light clearly. "So THAT'S where it went!" she loudly proclaimed, darting forward to pick it up again. "I told him I lost this worry stone, it's why he so nicely lowered the bridge for us." She explained, rubbing the indent gently with her thumb.

The sound of muted voices coming from the other way startled them. "Oh shit, hide!" was all they could say to each other before Vergil assumed control and teleported her to a concealed spot on the roof. Keeley and Shawn hid in or behind two other shacks as three white-clad men walked into view. Listening in at first, it sounded like a load of gibberish. But then Kate could pick up on certain key words, such as "Capture the demons" "Raise the Hell Gate" "Supreme General Ledom" (Oh, Vergil was quite surprised at the manner in which Katelyn scowled at the mention of the name "Ledom." He didn't think she was capable of such a thing, and was actually somewhat proud of her.) "Four gatekeepers" (which confused her) and most importantly "Savior" and "Soon."

From Kate's vantage point, she could see one of them going off on their own. A foolish mistake, and likely his last. Shawn also noticed this and made his way to intercept him. _**"What is he…never mind, I don't want to know."**_ Vergil silently commented. When the stray goon's back was turned Shawn flicked his wrist, the replica hidden blade quietly shot out. He crept closer to the white-clad man before covering the mouth and stabbing him through the back of his chest, the way Altair Ibn La-Ahad would have done so. "Go, the Angel of Death awaits. _Requiescat in Pace._" Kate murmured with closed eyes and a bowed head. Raising her head, she smiled approvingly at Shawn. He looked content with his work, having made peace with the possibility that he'd have to kill someone his first night there.

The thought of killing made her pause. She'd never done it before, only learned about it through Criminal Law and Science in the Media, and Shawn's was the first time she'd seen anyone die. What made it worse was that odds are she would have to kill a human by the time this Crucible was finished. Kate wasn't lying to Nero when she said she had anxiety and depression issues, and homicidal ideations that weren't a side-effect of the meds didn't help her any. _**"Kate…"**_ Vergil sighed. He nearly forgot that his vessel and her friends were still technically innocents as he appeared next to her. _**"You have killed before, though I suppose you wouldn't count demons…"**_ Shaking his head, he sighed again. He never had to do anything like this before, not even for his younger brother. So it was only natural that he felt awkward for the first time in a very long while.

"_**Listen."**_ He said as he placed a hand on her shoulder._** "Killing isn't the hardest thing in the world to do. But I do understand your trepidation. The first kill is often the most difficult for anyone; even I was subject to it." **_He rubbed the back of his neck with his other hand; whether he'd done this in life or if he'd picked it up from Kate, he wouldn't say. Taking a deep breath, he continued. _**"At some point or other, you may have to kill someone. For your own sake or for that of someone else's. What matters is that you don't let it change you. I know that you're a strong young woman of adequate intelligence with morals that are not unlike my own. That was what led me to you in the first place, how I knew I could reach you out of anyone else here."**_ He explained to her. Vergil told himself he was only doing this because he didn't want a weak vessel, but there was something about her that made him rethink his plans. He couldn't put a finger on what it was exactly, but Kate did remind him of the mother he lost so long ago. Perhaps it was because she was a human who accepted him for what he was?

Kate looked over at him with tears in her eyes. Smirking, he brushed her cheeks with the back of his fingers. The action made her giggle as she wiped her tears away. "Thanks Vergil, I think I needed that." She said. He allowed himself a small (genuine) smile in response to hers. _**"Yes, well, don't expect me to do this often. I've no use for a vessel that is weak of heart."**_ He dodged. Kate smirked. "Duly noted, you pasty faced rabbit-sucker." She teased. The elder son of Sparda scoffed and rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

By now the first two men were beginning to wonder where their third member had gotten off to. They split up and began to investigate while Shawn was trying to hide himself once more. One went in the direction of Keeley's hiding place as the other came close to Katelyn and Vergil. "I'm guessing the time has come for my first kill?" she whispered. _**"Indeed it has. Try not to think about it, just act and allow your instincts to guide you."**_ Vergil coached. "Right." She nodded. Unlike Shawn, she had no weapons, but she did have some idea as to how she would go about this. If she killed this guy and let him scream, the other would go investigate and therefore leave Keeley alone. Taking a deep breath, she crouched in the shadows. Vergil amusedly noted that she looked like a kitten on her first hunt as he took passive control of her body. (He was inside her mind, but he wouldn't control her unless absolutely necessary.)

Step by step, Kate's first victim drew near. The moment he was just under her position, she jumped. Legs tucked in, poised like she too wielded a hidden blade, Kate landed on him. Her white-clad victim didn't disappoint, screaming bloody murder as she felt an unknown surge of power. In the corner of her eye, she noticed a pale lavender sword hovering next to her, pointed at the squirming goon with a more colorful language than her own. "Watch your damned language, fella. There are young ears about." She teased. Something inside her gave, making the sword impale itself into the one beneath her. As the man breathed his last, Kate felt her heart slow to a crawl. "_Requiescat in Pace._" She said quietly as she stood. Sensing her current state, Vergil took over and teleported her to the safety of their hiding place.

Just like Kate had hoped, the last goon went to investigate. Keeley watched from her hiding place as he walked away, almost comically pausing underneath a particularly large pile of barrels. If those fell, the goon would be crushed like an ant under her boot. Thinking fast, Keeley spotted some shattered glass on the ground. Picking a rather wicked looking shard, she aimed for the fraying rope that was keeping the barrels from falling. Grunting softly, she threw it as hard as she could. Didn't cut the rope, but it weakened it just enough for gravity to do the rest. The barrels fell, taking the third goon with them.

None of them, not even Vergil, noticed the small orbs of light that began to hover above the corpses of their victims. One was red as the flames of war, another was a white that looked both pure and tainted, and another still glowed with a pale ashen light that matched the skin of the dead before it. This time it was Katelyn, not Vergil, who noticed it first. Making her way down, she approached the pale orb. "What the…?" she mumbled. "What is this?" Uncertain hands reached for the orb which began to levitate towards her. The moment the cold, glassy sphere settled in her hands, it produced a flash of light that made her go blind temporarily.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Yep, that's right. Now, just to clarify. Anyone who has played Assassin's Creed 2, Brotherhood, or Revelations will know that Ezio says "Requiescat in Pace" whenever he makes a kill. For those who don't know, it means "Rest in Peace" in Latin. Katelyn knows bits and pieces of Latin, Italian, Japanese and German, but she is not a master at any of them. So along with things that sound like they're from a Shakespeare play or a WWII film, she will say this or that in one of these languages.**

**Thank you for all the reviews so far, I love hearing from you people. :) I will admit that I have no experience being in a relationship, (I do not want to be in one at this point in my life and all the guys I know are either friends or useless nincompoops) and subsequently had no idea that Kate and Nero were flirting. xD As for your question ShattertheHeavens (I apologize in advance if I typed it wrong), I can only say that I put NeroxOC/DantexOC for a reason. Anything else on the topic would be a spoiler. :)**

**I will try to get another update in this week, fortune willing, so I shall leave it at that. Hope you enjoyed, please leave a review. And if you're reading this Keeley: Update your story soon, I'm begging you! xD**


	10. Just Kill 'em with your Awesome!

**Ahh, and here we are! Sorry about the delay, things have been hectic here at home and at School. My usual writing periods I spend up in the school media center, and for the past few days I've been helping them out because my librarians are awesome. Then my brother's been online a LOT lately and hogging the bandwidth. Anyways, I have more of the story written, and plan on using spring break to upload a few more chapters. Thank you all for your support and comments, getting a new one always makes me smile.**

**If you like this story, check out "Holiday from Hell" by ThisKittyHasClaws94. Better known as my buddy Keeley! :D**

**As I'm sure you all know, I do not own Devil May Cry. Another acronym for DMC being "Didn't mother Credo." (You're welcome for my having scarred some of you for life, lol)**

* * *

Welcome to Hell~I mean Fortuna!

Chapter Nine-Just kill 'em with your awesome.

When the disorientation faded, Katelyn felt an unfamiliar weight in her hands. To her this was odd, as she didn't recall taking hold of two items at once. Looking at what she held, her heart leapt into her throat as the realization dawned on her. A strange-looking scythe rested in each hand. The blade, for the most part, looked much like those scythes one would see held by Grim Reapers on Halloween. The shafts were long enough for each to be held in one hand, and the end looked as though they were made of a dark metal bone. It reminded her of the scythes from Darksiders II.

"What…the…shit? I must be going bat-shit crazy." She muttered in disbelief. As she shook her head, Vergil scoffed.

"I feel as though I ought to say something about not touching strange floating balls of light here…" He mused aloud. This made Katelyn chuckle.

"Yeah… bit late now, Vergil." The brunette replied. Vergil smiled; his host appeared to have gotten over the shock that often occurs after one's first kill.

Shawn crouched in front of his victim, staring at the floating red orb. It looked like a glowing orb of flaming blood. Sure, he was a bit shocked still, but that guy screamed villain and he got to take him out like his idol: Altair Ibn La-Ahad. So right now, all he was thinking was "that was cool" and "what the hell is this thing?" Looking over and noticing that Kate was testing the weight of her new scythes, he hummed in contemplation. His attention went back to the crimson sphere.

"Ahhhh, fuck it." He muttered, taking hold of the orb. Same as the pale one before it, once contact was made the light grew to blinding. Once the light subsided, Shawn looked at what now rested in his hand. It was a giant sword, and if looks didn't deceive it was probably bigger than Rebellion, the male surmised. Shawn swung the buster-sword like weapon a few times, also testing its weight. He rested it on his back, and to his surprise it stayed there, but he wasn't about to question it just yet as he made his way to his friend.

Keeley was the last to examine her handiwork. Walking over to the pile of barrels, she noticed the white orb. Staring at it both fascinated and frightened her. Like her friends before her, Keeley reached out and touched the orb; and like the ones before it, the light blinded her once she touched it. Once she could see again, Keeley looked down at the ebony crossbow in her hands.

"What in the…?" She mumbled in awe as Shawn and Kate approached. Katelyn smiled at her, happy to see that they were all okay.

"So, you got a new toy as well, Keeley? I guess this is where the leading ladies say that the plot thickens and all that…" Kate joked.

"But of course, when doesn't it?" Keeley replied, laughing. All three of them smiled at each other before looking around and getting to what was really on their minds. Vergil decided to scout the area that their three victims came from in case there were more of them.

"Dunno about you guys, but I didn't see any sign of a Hell Gate around here." Shawn stated. Keeley nodded.

"Not even a broken heart-shaped rock." She added matter-of-factly. Katelyn sighed, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Therefore, it is safe to assume that we have ended up in this place sometime before the events of the fourth game." She said, sounding a bit tired. Noticing that Shawn was about to say something, likely offering the point that it could be a period of time after the events of DMC4, she explained her theory. "I overheard them talking. Those bastards mentioned having to raise the Hell Gates, a Supreme General who _isn't_ Credo, the Savior and soon. Odds are; we're early to this party. Besides, remember what Lady was talking about earlier? This is probably where all those demons and Devil Arms are being gathered." She wasn't going to mention the four gatekeepers yet, as she hadn't a clue what that meant.

Then, the two girls looked at each other and began to giggle. Shawn knew they were thinking of _**that scene,**_ and so he sighed.

"Okay, I know you want to say it so just get it over with. For fuck's sake…" Shawn said in resignation. Kate grinned maniacally as Vergil appeared next to Keeley. The girls both began simultaneously.

"FIRST I WHIP IT OUT! THEN I THRUST IT! WITH…GREAT…FORCE! EVERY ANGLE…IT PENETRATES! UNTIL…WITH GREAT STRENGTH…IIIIIIIII RAM IT IN! And in the end," Kate and Keeley clap twice. "We are all satisfied. And you are set free!" the girls recited enthusiastically. Both women laughed as Shawn shook his head and smiled.

"Alright, you've had your fun, so now let's-OH FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" he said before noticing the demons that had gathered. Both Vergil and Kate looked surprised.

"Hell Prides? Huh, well I'll be damned." Kate smirked. "Let's try out our new toys, shall we?" Memories of Darksiders II flickered through her mind as a part of her wondered what that pulsing coming from the scythes was. Either way, it felt comforting as it flowed throughout her body. Shawn drew his sword from its resting place on his back, marveling at the fire that surged through his veins as he held it. Keeley then leveled her crossbow at the demons, amazed at the cold which had settled over her like a shawl.

The ebon-haired girl pulled the trigger, momentarily forgetting that she had not received ammo with it as a pure white bolt shot out from the stock, taking three Hell Prides out before dissipating. Kate whistled appreciatively as a grin spread across Shawn's face. The other two charged at the remaining demons, shouting random things like _"Insieme per la vittoria!" _and _"Die motherfuckers, die!"_ Shawn sung his blade, using its momentum to go from enemy to enemy as Kate tore through a crowd of them in what Vergil could describe as a dance being learnt for the first time. Every now and again, the two scythes would become one as she launched it ahead of her in a prop shredder-esque move.

The battle went on for a bit, but soon enough it was over. Stretching, Kate smiled. "Bene, molto bene." She purred contentedly as their weapons vanished into smoke that eventually settled into them. Shawn rolled his eyes, knowing that she liked spouting random things in Italian from time to time. So long as she wasn't dissing him, it was fine.

"Come on, let's go. Hopefully Lady's back by now with a car." He suggested. Keeley smirked, snickering.

"Or Nero's still there and Katie can flirt with him some more, the lucky minx." She teased. Vergil smirked, recalling the conversation and knowing that Kate wasn't aware of the fact she was flirting in the first place. He snickered as he watched her blush. The brunette stuttered a bit before finally regaining the mental awareness to tell her to shut up. With that, the party ran back to the port.

Lady was sitting in the car with a hand lazily on the wheel as they crossed the bridge. Once they were close enough, she smiled.

"There you are, I was getting worried! Anything interesting happen while I was gone?" she asked.

"Aside from Katie flirting with a cute guy?" Keeley asked, teasing the younger brunette. Kate blushed some more and half-assedly hit the British girl's shoulder.

"ShutupGodmotherfuckindammits hutthehellUPKee!" She whispered, embarrassed as hell. Taking a deep breath, Kate reported everything they saw and heard to Lady. Nodding, the huntress smiled.

"Thanks. Now come on, you three. I bet you haven't eaten anything since yesterday and dying for a shower, so let's get going. Kate, why don't you sit up front with me?" she said. They nodded, and soon enough they were on their way to Capulet.

* * *

**Before anyone asks, yes. The quality of my work has changed. I mentioned in a previous note that I was enrolled in Creative Writing at my school. I more recently learned that (though this is probably obvious to the more experienced writers) each time a new character speaks it means a new paragraph. I seem to have adapted to this quickly enough, but then again that's why I signed up for the class in the first place; because I know I am no Mark Twain.**

**So, at some points in this chapter one of my characters began speaking in Italian. Being part Italian and an Assassin's Creed fan, this is only normal for me (or my character.). "Insieme per la Vittoria" means "together we are victorious" and "Bene, molto bene" means "Good, very good." When I wrote it, there were a few more Italain phrases, but I decided against it in the typing/editing stages. Not uploading tomorrow due to family coming over for dinner.**

**Happy Easter to those who celebrate it, and please leave a review. Until next time!**


	11. I will call himMini-me!

**Tenth chapter already? Well, shit! Never thought I'd get that far. xD Thank you all for your reviews and support thus far, it's awesome. Halfway through Spring Break and looking forward to the big Wrestlemania party we're having. Until then, it's going to be writing and running around as the first Human Spectre in Mass Effect. (Yeah buddy! XD)**

**Y'all know this by now: I don't own Devil May Cry. Nor do I own The Band Perry or their song "Dig Two."**

* * *

Welcome to Hell~I mean Fortuna!

Chapter Ten-I will call him…Mini-me!

The car ride was quiet, for the most part. Shawn and Keeley were in the back seat, trying to catch up on the sleep Vergil had taken from them earlier. Kate was sitting shotgun, unable to sleep. She stared out the window, as was her habit, allowing her mind to wander. Vergil maintained his passive control within her, watching Kate's thoughts as they crossed her mind. Times like these were the only ones where he could get any information on her without having to directly ask about it. Her musings were cut short, however, as Lady said her name.

"Hey, could you tell me something?" she asked. Kate looked over at the huntress.

"Depends on the something, what's up?" she replied, an innocent look on her face. Lady glanced at her before continuing.

"I know this is going to sound a bit awkward, but are the three of you travelling with a spirit by any chance?" The huntress inquired. Taking a deep breath, Kate stared at the road ahead of them. In the back of her mind, Vergil told her to lie. Once he realized she wouldn't, he settled for compromise.

"Yes. There is a ghost in our group, but I'm the only one who can see or talk to him. He wanted me to lie about it, but I managed to get him to agree on the condition I don't reveal his name or appearance." The brunette explained. "Why do you ask?" Lady smiled a bit at her response, not expecting what she got.

"I see. Well, I'll be straight with you. We're going to see my friend Dante. He's a Devil-Hunter, just like me. I had told him about the three of you, and once I mentioned you he started to worry." She explained, watching her tone so she wouldn't show her own concern on the matter. Kate tilted her head slightly, more than a little confused.

"Why would he need to get worried about me?" Kate asked. As far as she was aware, the only thing anyone would need to worry about concerning her was if a friend asked her to do something dangerous to help them out again. Lady thought about how to respond.

"You said you were the only one in your group who can see or speak with the spirit, right? That means you're what's called a medium. Your kind is pretty rare in this day and age, which makes sense seeing as you're almost always at risk. Because it's not just human spirits that can possess you. Dante's worried that a demon's spirit may take over, and you'll have no way to stop it from attacking anyone. If a strong enough demon took over, it could end up being fatal for you." Lady explained. Vergil, sensing the girl's concern, explained a part Lady forgot.

"_**However, a situation like that is less likely to happen if there's already a spirit close by. Only one spirit may possess a medium at any given time, regardless of strength. So long as I'm here, within your mind, nothing else may possess you."**_ He said. Katelyn hummed in acknowledgement, contemplating this new information as Lady changed the radio station to a country music channel. The opening notes to "Dig Two" by The Band Perry reached Kate's ear and inattentively, she began to sing along.

"_I told you on the day we wed, I was gonna love you 'til I's dead. Made you wait until our weddin' night, that's the first and the last time I'll wear white."_

"_So if the ties that bind ever do come loose, tie 'em in a knot like a hangman's noose. 'Cause I'll go to heaven or I'll go to hell, before I'll see you with someone else."_

Vergil and Lady listened as she absentmindedly sang to herself. Smiling slightly, Lady continued to drive. Vergil waited for the song to end before he said anything.

"_**Well, I didn't know you were fond of country music." **_He teased. Kate blinked.

"_I was singing again, wasn't I?"_ she asked in nervous confusion. Vergil chuckled at the medium.

"_**Yes. Yes you were."**_ He replied, knowing she would react negatively. If there was one thing Vergil could say about Kate, it's that she rarely disappointed.

"_Craaaaaaaap…"_ she thought in embarrassment. This amused him all the more. By now they were within the city limits of Capulet. The radio still played, Kate listened, but didn't sing. Shawn and Keeley remained asleep, and Vergil kept to himself the rest of the way.

Slum Avenue passed them by, and soon enough Lady pulled in next to Devil May Cry. Cutting the ignition, she looked to Kate and smiled.

"Well, here we are. Hopefully Dante's still in." she said. Kate unbuckled her seat belt and turned to her friends as Lady exited the car and went towards the building.

"Shawn, Keeley, wake up. We're here." She said. After not getting a response from either of them, she sighed. "Care to lend a hand here, Vergil?" she quietly asked. The elder son of Sparda appeared in between the two and passed his hand through their spines once more before he returned to Kate's mind.

"_Penny_ _for your thoughts, Vergil?"_ She asked him in concern. Vergil just sighed, as though he were tired.

"_**Hard to say…"**_ He said._** "If Dante knows it's me, I'm uncertain as to how he'll react. Hell, *I* don't know how I'd react in his situation."**_ Kate nodded.

"_So you're nervous. That's understandable enough. Que sera sera, y'know?" _She said. Taking a breath, Vergil nodded even though Kate couldn't see it.

When Vergil gave them their wake-up call, Keeley and Shawn bolted awake. Shawn griped about how Vergil was secretly enjoying the pain he causes them while Keeley grumbled something about Leon Scott Kennedy and wanting to shoot Ashley Graham. Kate smiled at them, chuckling as she shook her head. Turning around, she waited for them to catch up before opening the elegant wooden doors of Devil May Cry.

The inside of the shop was much like what they've seen in the games and anime series. Jukebox over here couches over there, assortment of empty pizza boxes near the billiards table, et cetera. Lady stood in front of the desk, apparently reading a note of some kind. Looking over her shoulder, the huntress gave it to Kate to read aloud.

"To Lady and/or Morrison." She began. "If you're reading this, then I'm still on that mission Trish dragged me along for. If you've got the kids, great. Well paying case? Even better. Anyways, there are two showers; one's upstairs, the other's in the back. Washer and dryer are there, too, so if they want to use it they can. I got some spare clothes for the time being, and I'll order a pizza when I get back. Signed, Dante. P.S. Trish knows they're coming and wants to meet them." Shawn looked at the note curiously.

"Huh, so does this mean we get to raid Dante's closet or something?" He asked. Kate grinned evilly before dashing to the stairs, laughing like a maniac. Keeley followed soon after, and then Shawn sighed and joined them.

"Which one's Dante's room?" Keeley asked. Kate took a guess and opened the first door she saw. Lucky her, she got it in one.

"Ah-HA! Bingo!" Kate said, walking in. Apparently the fanfics were wrong; Dante kept a pretty clean room. Walking over to the closet, she poked her head in. "Is this Narnia? No? Oh well!" she laughed, leafing through the outfits. "Leather, leather, leather, leather, ooOOOOoooh!" she mumbled before pulling out a garment that looked suspiciously like the one he wore in Devil May Cry 2. After pulling out a matching pair of pants, she moved out of the way. Keeley found a black tank-top and the clothes Dante had in the third game, leather man-bra and all, while Shawn took the outfit Dante wore in both the first game and the anime.

They held the clothing in their arms as they debated who would shower first and where. The girls claimed the upstairs bathroom and banished Shawn to the one in the back. Keeley was the first to shower, which left Kate time to chat with her mental roommate.

"You're not going to watch me in the shower, are you?" the brunette deadpanned. Vergil reacted with a startled negative response. "Reveeeenge." She snickered, whispering so no one could hear her.

"_**You are a wicked little human, you know that?" **_Vergil growled. Kate giggled a bit before she responded.

"I am good with evil tendencies, but thanks for the compliment!" she replied sweetly. Even though she couldn't see it, the brunette had a feeling Vergil was doing a facepalm in her mind. Their conversation was put on hold, however, as the doors slammed open. Kate crept out of the hall in an attempt to find out what was going on without being noticed. Lady was still there, but she was talking to a man and a woman. The other lady had blond hair and was dressed in black, while the man wore red and had the same silver hair as Vergil and Nero.

"_I'm guessing that's Dante and Trish."_ She mused. Before anyone could say anything, the red-clad male began to talk.

"So, you got the kids? Did anything happen during the trip?" he asked, sounding the slightest bit concerned. Lady shrugged.

"Nothing from the spirit, if that's what you mean. They did some recon for me while I was getting the car. Then two of them slept while the other one was singing along to the radio. Apparently she likes country music." The raven-haired devil huntress explained. The blonde woman walked to a door that Katelyn couldn't see.

"Might as well get the mirror out now, then." She mused. Vergil didn't need to look at her to know Kate was confused, so he explained it to her.

"_**It's like that circle, back in Fortuna. I can enter it, and then people can see me."**_ He said. Kate nodded, taking a deep breath before deciding to show herself. Both of them were nervous, neither of them was willing to admit it. Kate subconsciously reached for the worry stone in her pocket, rubbing it gently with her thumb as she walked down the stairs.

"Was somebody talking about me just now?" she asked innocently. Dante looked at the owner of the unfamiliar voice, taking note of the second aura surrounding her. It was definitely Vergil's, there was no mistaking it. Yep, this was the one.

"That depends, Kid. You the one who can see dead people?" he nonchalantly replied. Kate sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Please don't call me that. I'm eighteen, just vertically challenged. And yes, I'm the one who gets to deal with the sadistic dead guy who won't pass on." She explained. Just then, Trish came out of the room with a six foot tall mirror.

* * *

**Aaaand cliffhanger! I'm still working on chapter 11, it should probably be ready by next week. If not, then odds are I've been distracted by schoolwork or the White Knight Chronicles fic I'm working on. Yes, I'm into country music. No, I'm not a good singer. Okay, I've kept you guys long enough. xD**

**Feel free to review, and I'll see you soon!**


	12. The Moment of Truth

**Oh my god, I'm back! Sorry you guys, but life decided to poke me in the side until I went to see what it wanted. School's ending for me soon; graduation in a few months, then I go for my learner's permit, and right now I'm job-hunting. Seeking a college for game design isn't helping any, either. Anyhow, that's enough of the "Oh woe is me" protion of your waking hours.  
**  
**I don't own Devil May Cry, you guys know this already.**

* * *

Welcome to Hell~I mean Fortuna!

Chapter Eleven-The Moment of Truth

"Alright, everything's set up. All you need to do is touch the mirror, sweetie." Trish instructed encouragingly as she looked over at Kate. The brunette nodded, slightly daunted. She walked up to the strange looking mirror, noticing her apprehensive reflection staring back. Taking a deep breath, she reached out and touched it. The glassy surface rippled under her touch, making her gasp in awe. Vergil appeared as the ripples faded away, making Dante scowl and stand between spirit and medium.

"Vergil." He said, showing no emotion. The man in question nodded acknowledgingly. "So Lady was right. It really is you…" he said. "Why? What are you planning that you would need a medium for?" he continued, his anger increasing alongside his tone. Vergil sighed.

"Dante, you needn't come between Katelyn and me. She and I have a deal, after all." Kate shifted slightly behind Dante, feeling the ambient tension in the room. "As for why I'm here…" He began, sighing in irritation before continuing. As though this was an unpleasant topic for him. "Arkham is still alive, Dante. He summoned my soul and tried to bind it to another. An effort to gain the power of the sons of Sparda, without having one of us there. Whomever my soul was bound to would end up a half-demon. One of our father's bloodline." Dante absorbed this new information quietly, taking a thoughtful look soon after.

"Seeing as you're here, I'm assuming he failed?" he asked. A good question, Vergil admitted to himself, but sadly not the case. The blue-clad half demon shook his head.

"Not entirely. Unfortunately, a piece of my soul had been transferred to another. What's worse is that I don't know whom or even where that person is at the moment." He explained. Images of a silver-haired knight with a killer smirk flickered across Kate's mind as she absentmindedly tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear. Vergil noticed this and smirked, he'd been with her long enough to know how she ticked. "Thinking about that boy again, little Shrew?" he teased. Kate's face turned red.

"Sh-SHUT UP!" She asserted. Looking away, she muttered. "Stupid pasty-faced rabbit sucker…" Kate tugged her hood over her face in an attempt to hide from the people in the room as she bit her thumb in Vergil's direction. Vergil chuckled as Dante shook his head and smiled. He, too, was once a victim of Vergil's teasing. Gently, he pats her on the back.

"There there, Kitten." He cooed, giving her a new nickname. The red-clad hunter pulled down her hood and ruffled her hair. "He'll stop once he's found someone else to torture." Kate grumbled a bit before Vergil returned to the topic.

"I can't be completely certain, but I believe that whatever Arkham is planning will take place in Fortuna. What's more; Kate, Shawn and Keeley may be unknowingly and unwillingly involved in it." He grimly explained. "It was how I found them in the first place. I had been seeking out the person that carries part of me when I sensed three auras appear from almost nowhere. I followed them for a while, and tried to warn them before their first fight. Katelyn awoke as a medium because of me." Dante stood there, trying to make sense of his brother's words. He was trying to protect someone? Did he have an ulterior motive? And then Shawn came out from the back. The newcomer looked around, and then noticed the mirror.

"What the fuck? That wasn't there when I left…Oh, hey Vergil." He said before sitting down on one of the couches.

"Shawn." Vergil said calmly. Dante looked from Vergil to Shawn and back again. Confused, he spoke up.

"Wait…how many of you know him?" he asked. Katelyn yawned and Shawn reclined on the couch as Vergil explained simply that all three of them knew of his presence.

"I remain with the shrew because I don't need a mirror or a magic circle to speak to her." He said with a look Dante knew implied that there were other reasons, but decided to wait until they were alone to discuss it. Before anything else could be said, Keeley came down the stairs.

"Shower's all yours, Katie." The ebon-haired woman said as she casually sat on the couch adjacent to Shawn's. The younger son of Sparda looked her over and whistled.

"Damn, Babe. I should lend you my clothes more often!" he observed. Keeley blushed, smiling at him shyly. More would have been said, but Trish jumped right back to the original subject.

"So, we know what your friend can do, but Vergil thinks that the both of you have a part to play in whatever's going on as well." She explained. Vergil nodded silently. "I take it you guys have powers, too?" Keeley and Shawn nodded.

"I can transmute shit, and Keeley can heal quickly." Shawn said. Trish nodded, and Keeley jumped in.

"Shame he can't do jack shit with it yet!" She prodded. He definitely took the bait.

"Hey!" Shawn said, slightly offended. Dante and Trish chuckled as Lady went into the kitchen for a beer.

"Can you tell us what happened when you found out about these powers?" The blond demoness asked. Keeley nodded solemnly.

"I guess it started when Katie started acting strange. She was looking around with such a wild expression, and we thought she was talking to air. In hindsight, I guess she was talking to Vergil for the first time." She explained, nodding towards the mirror. Dante noted the pleasant British tone of Keeley's voice. The spirit within smirked, nodding back as Keeley continued her explanation.

"The scarecrow attacked soon after. All three of us dodged it at first, but then I took a hit." She said. "It was pretty deep, too. Shawn had tried getting Kate's attention because she was standing still, but it wound up getting the demon's notice instead." Shawn continued it from there.

"I saw a crowbar nearby, so I ran to get it. Somewhere along the way, I tripped. And when I grabbed the crowbar there was this flash of light. When I could see again, it turned into a katana. Which Vergil then stole while using Katie's body. You sir," he pointed at Vergil within the mirror. "Owe me a new sword." The blue-clad ghost scoffed.

"No I don't." He smugly replied. "You acquired a new blade quite recently." Shawn rolled his eyes.

"Y'know what? Fuck you." He said, scowling.

"Fuck pins." Vergil replied. Everyone looked at him like he'd grown a second head. Vergil sighed and shook his head. "Kate's fault, she was thinking it on a few occasions." Keeley shook her head bemusedly and continued the story.

"Anyhow, one the scarecrow died, Kate's legs gave out on her. She looked like she was going to throw up, and she asked to see if I was alright. That's when I noticed my wound was practically gone. Had no idea why until Vergil explained it. We met Lady the next day." She explained.

"Had them do some recon for me while I was getting the car." Lady reiterated. Keeley giggled.

"And Katie got to flirt with a cute guy." She added. Trish looked amused by this, as did Lady.

"Oh yeah, I think Vergil mentioned that." Lady chuckled, taking a sip of her beer.

"Should we ask her about it later?" Trish asked. Keeley shrugged as the women shared a laugh. Dante sighed and looked at his twin, who shrugged and shook his head.

"Alright, so I've been meaning to ask." He began, looking at Shawn. "What did Vergil mean by recently getting a new weapon?" Shawn nodded as the conversation went back on track.

"It happened while we were on Lady's recon mission." He began. Kate made her way down the stairs, having finished her shower and changed into the outfit she'd chosen earlier.

"Lady asked us to look for anything out of the ordinary." Keeley explained as Kate sat next to her. "At first, all we saw were some shacks; but then these creepy guys came our way."

"We hid as soon as we heard them coming." Kate continued. "I overheard some of what they were saying, but it was mostly just words. They mentioned demons, Hell Gates, a savior, the number four, something about gatekeepers, and I heard them say soon. So that definitely gives Vergil's theory some credit."

"I see…" Dante said, looking thoughtful. This was a rare sight for Vergil, who often called his twin an idiot. That moment didn't last though, as Dante smiled and shrugged, saying he may as well order that pizza now.

* * *

**To be continued? To be continued. Things are going to get interesting and/or make sense in the coming chapters, and then I will get started on the next portion of the adventures of the Hell Gamers.**

**You guys know the drill, reviews and all that. I love hearing from you guys, and I will try to update soon.**


	13. Not Morning People

**Muahahahaha, I have returned! Though for how long, I cannot say. School's coming to a close in my neck of the woods, and I'm graduating in a few months. Got a ten page thesis I have to write on minimum wage that I can't really do anything with until sometime next month, and a PowerPoint on RPGs. (Fuuuun) I also have to do some homework in regards to Full Sail University, which is where I'm hoping to go for college. They have a Bachelor's in Game Design program online and I may want to take it.**

**Anyhow, on with the story. Y'all know I don't own anything other than the party.**

* * *

Welcome to Hell~I mean Fortuna!

Chapter Twelve-Not Morning People.

A few hours after they'd eaten; Shawn, Keeley, and Kate settled on the couches. Dante, Lady and Trish were out on some job they'd gotten after the pizzas arrived, and Vergil was God knows where in that freaky mirror.

"So, what do you guys think of all this?" Kate asked, resting her chin on her knees, which were tucked against her chest. Keeley smiled and giggled.

"Dante has an amazing ass." The ebony-haired Brit replied. Kate smiled and chuckled, shaking her head as Shawn rolled his eyes.

"Thaaaanks, because we really needed to know that." He deadpanned before getting serious. "But I think this is pretty weird. I mean, Jester's alive? I thought Lady finished him off on the Temen-Ni-Gru's summit. And, why us? I mean sure, the powers and shit are fucking awesome, I dare say epic even. But why did that motherfucking Jester pick US?" He wondered. Keeley nodded.

"It's a good question. If he's truly as powerful as we're guessing, then he could have taken anyone. So, why us? Were we just in the wrong place at the wrong time? Or could he have been waiting for us in particular?" She mused. Kate sighed, leaning back.

"No idea. But if anyone says I have a magic TV they're getting their asses shot." The brunette griped. "Anyways, let's get some shut-eye. Who knows when they'll get back?"

"Or worse; who knows when our friend over there will try and wake us up again." Shawn joked.

"I heard that." Vergil stated through the mirror. All three of them snickered, and Kate looked over her shoulder at him.

"You were supposed to." She smugly replied. One by one, the party drifted into slumber's dark embrace.

When they awoke, Keeley and Kate were in separate beds and sunlight poured in through the window. Kate lifted herself onto her forearms, as she'd woken up on her stomach, and groggily looked around.

"Guys?" she murmured, words slurred by sleep. Yawning again, she finally noticed Vergil sitting on the bedside.

"You tend to lie on your stomach when you sleep." He observed, which to her was stating the obvious as she's done that since she was born. "When Dante and the others came back, you three were dead to the world. He brought you and Keeley here while Shawn was left on the couch. Once he set you down, you shifted onto your stomach." He explained.

"Makes sense, seeing as I've done that since the day Mom brought me home…" Kate said softly, thinking of the family she'd left behind.

"Anyway, Dante wanted to speak with you two. I came up to see if I was needed." Vergil added. Keeley groaned behind him, sitting up cross-legged on the bed as she took a minute to remember where she was. Kate sat up and rubbed her now (very) fluffy head. Vergil poofed somewhere as Keeley looked to Kate.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty." Kate teased. Keeley yawned before chuckling.

"So I got to kill Ashley last night." She casually said. The brunette quirked an amused brow.

"Left her on Virmire with the nuke, did you? Oh wait, wrong Ashley. Never mind." Kate chuckled. Keeley rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

"You and your Mass Effect, I swear." Keeley teased. Kate pointed at her, grinning.

"Oi, we wound up here, who's to say we don't end up on Tuchanka next?" Kate jokingly accused. "Now come on, apparently Dante wants to talk to us." Keeley nodded and they left the room, heading down the stairs.

The sound of something being fried caught both of their attention, making them hurry towards the kitchen. Dante was standing in front of the stove in a baggy T-shirt and jeans, whistling as he fried up some eggs. On the counter next to him, there was a half-empty jar of some kind of off-white substance.

"Good to know I'm not the only one who stores the leftover bacon fat." Kate remarked. The silver-haired male paused in his whistling to look at the two.

"Oh, you're up." He said. "How'd you sleep?" Kate nudged Keeley with her foot so the raven-haired girl wouldn't make a fool of herself.

"Good, thanks." She said.

"Better than the other night, that's for sure." Kate added. "There enough there for the rest of us?" Smiling, Dante nodded.

"Yeah, Trish went shopping last night. Apparently teenagers need _actual food_ and not just pizza." He deadpanned, rolling his eyes. Shaking his head and smiling, he looked over at Keeley as Kate walked over to the fridge. "So Babe, tell me about yourself." He prompted. Kate spoke up, knowing how her friend was.

"Shy as hell around hot guys!" she stated as she pulled an apple and some cold pizza from the fridge. Keeley blushed furiously, scowling at Kate and her innocently shit-eating grin. Dante watched, shaking his head some more and chuckling.

"Katie, I swear I'm going to kill you." She grumbled. Kate tried to look as innocent as she could, but failing miserably due to the fact her poker face sucks.

"But Kee, I'm as pure as the driven snow!" The brunette half-assedly protested. Dante snorted as he slid his eggs onto a plate. Listening to the two of them bicker reminded him of the days when he and Vergil were children. His trip down memory lane was put on hold as Kate pointed out to Keeley that she wouldn't explode from talking to him. Keeley sighed, rolling her eyes good naturedly.

"Well, I live in Essex with my Mom and her boyfriend, but I came to the U.S. as part of my school's foreign exchange program." She began. "Kate and her family offered to let me stay with them while I was there. If I didn't know Kate beforehand, I might not have accepted." Dante looked at Kate, who was sitting at the table and about to bite into the apple she held, likely expecting some elaboration.

"We both consider story writing our hobby. Met on the same site, been friends ever since." Was her simple reply. Dante nodded as he ate. Then Shawn walked in, yawning as he sat at the table. Kate looked over at Dante now. "So, there was something you wanted to talk to us about?" she asked. Swallowing the last of his eggs, he sighed.

"Vergil had been exploring in the mirror and came across something odd. He described it as a window into someone's bedroom and it had a faint trace of your auras. He was able to show us this, and we were hoping you might recognize it." The younger son of Sparda explained. Kate hummed in concern.

"Alright, I'll check it out now. Shawn, Kee, why don't you guys get some breakfast?" she suggested. Keeley shook her head.

"No thanks, I'll go with you." The raven-haired girl replied. Shawn looked like hell, tired and barely sitting up. Kate rolled her eyes and put the uneaten pizza in front of him.

"And here I am with a terrible Arnold impression." She muttered. Dante looked at her skeptically. "Y'know… "get to the chopper" and all that?" she elaborated. Dante went "ah" quietly before clearing his throat.

"GET TO THA CHOPPA!" He hollered, startling poor Shawn into alertness. The younger male jolted awake, cussing in a way that was not unlike what Kate had done earlier. The girls snickered at the sight, then left to see what Vergil wanted.

* * *

**Cutting it off there for the time being. Thank you guys for all the reviews, I love to hear from you all. As I said, I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again, but I'll try to do it soon. In regards to this chapter: (1) If I hear ANYTHING about women in the kitchen, I will use your name and put you in my story to be tortured. Cooking is actually a very masculine activity, so if you make a crack about it you're not only admitting to burning water, you're admitting that women are more manly than you. So THERE. (Sorry, I hear that crap all too often at school, it's made me a bit touchy on the subject.)**

**Anyhow, please feel free to leave a review. See you later.**


	14. An Unexpected Homecoming

**Hello, all. It's me again with another chapter of WTHIMF. I'm pleased to announce that I have officially received my 30th review. Thank you all for your continued support, I'll do my best to keep the story interesting for you guys. :)**

**If I owned Devil May Cry, the reboot would have been done better. Especially the Vergil's rush job DLC**.

* * *

Welcome to Hell~I mean Fortuna!

Chapter 13-An unexpected homecoming

Vergil was chilling out in the mirror when Keeley and Kate drew near. Last night's discovery was rather interesting, even enlightening to an extent.

"So, Vergil, Dante said you found something?" Kate asked. The phantom stared at them both. Stepping out of the mirror, its glassy surface rippling behind him like water as he settled back in Katelyn's mind as a familiar room came into view.

"Ho-ly shit…" Keeley said in shock, glancing at an equally shocked Kate. Vergil gauged their reactions quietly as the gears turned in his mind.

"How the shit did you find my room?" Katelyn wondered aloud, awestruck. Just then, Dante and Shawn entered the room.

"Hey, what's with all the shitting in here?" Dante asked, effectively pulling the girls out of their stupor and getting them to laugh. He even managed to put a grin on Kate's face.

"And then Vergil was God." Shawn stated. Vergil's snickering echoed in the depths of her mind, an unspoken means of showing his approval.

"So, I'm guessing you know this place?" Dante asked. Katelyn nodded, looking at the mirror vision of her room with misty eyes.

"It's my room, actually. Purple walls and everything…" Kate explained quietly. She stood in a closed sort of position, hands covering her elbows and her eyes cast down. To Vergil, she looked vulnerable for the first time since he'd met her. More so than the first time he'd met her.

"Kitten, you have some 'splaining to do…" Dante teased. Kate sighed in resignation. All three of them had anticipated this would happen; they would have to explain to Dante and the others that the world they knew was a game in theirs.

"Alright, come on. Dunno how long this'll take, so we may as well sit down and make ourselves comfortable…" She said.

The next half an hour was spent explaining to Dante and Vergil who they were, where they came from, and how they ended up there. Everything from this world being a work of fiction in theirs to the tentacles which brought them to Fortuna in the first place. The sons of Sparda listened quietly as they each took turns telling the story, picking up where the other left off.

"You said this happened three days ago?" Dante asked. Kate nodded. "So…can you tell us anything more about, well, anything? This "savior," what Arkham might be planning?" He prompted gently, sensing the discomfort all three teens shared.

"Well, it's hard to say." Shawn began. "There's a shit-ton of theories about this kind of thing back home. We won't know if what we knew will actually happen until it…well, y'know, happens." He explained. Vergil then returned to the mirror.

"It makes sense, Dante. However, I believe that Lady and Trish should not be told of this new revelation for the time being." The elder twin suggested. Katelyn took a deep breath.

"This is gonna take a while to sort out." She muttered. "Doesn't help that I haven't taken my meds since Saturday night. Son of a bitch…"

"So you were serious about that?" Vergil asked. Kate shot a withering scowl in his direction, not unlike the one he gives Dante when he said or did something stupid, and then shook her head in exasperation.

"Well, either way." Dante said. "Now that we know what the place is, you three might be able to use the mirror to get back to your world. As for coming back here…no idea." All three of them looked on in shock.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me." Shawn said.

"Are you serious?" Keeley asked

"What the shit?" Kate mumbled. They looked to the mirror, then back to Dante.

"Try it. Like I said, don't know if or how you'll get back, but I know you'll be back. Call it a hunch." He said, winking suggestively at Keeley near the end. Keeley blushed and looked away as Kate snickered and grinned.

"Alright, we'll give it a shot. And Dante?" Kate said. "Thank you. For everything." She smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"No problem, Kitten. Just come back soon, alright?" He replied. It hadn't been very long, but these three kids had quickly found a place in his heart. Not unlike the bond he shared with Patty. With a smile, all three nodded. Looking at the mirror, it was easy enough to guess that all they needed to do was walk through it.

Taking a deep breath, Katelyn walked up to the mirror. The surface rippled under her touch, as it did before, but this time she willed her hand through. Looking over her shoulder, she nodded.

"Right. Well, here goes." Kate muttered as she stepped through the mirror for the first of many times. Everyone watched with held breaths as she emerged on the other side, turning around and giving them a thumbs-up. Keeley went through next (and Dante, being the ladies' man he is was hated to see her go but didn't mind watching her leave), and finally Shawn. Once they were through, Vergil reappeared in the mirror.

"Not going to try and follow them?" Dante casually inquired. Vergil shook his head.

"I wish to speak with you about something." Vergil replied simply. Dante looked thoughtful. Knowing his brother, he'd likely get some answers from this.

Meanwhile, the three teens stood in the middle of Kate's room. They were dumbfounded. All was quiet at first, but the sound of Kate's cell phone going off made them jump.

"Message coming in…patching it through." Came the recorded voice of Mass Effect's Joker. Kate placed a hand over her heart.

"Holy son of a shit." She muttered, trying to get over her miniature heart-attack. Walking over to where it lay on her nightstand, she picked it up. "Weird…"

"Isn't your phone like, always off or something?" Shawn asked. Kate nodded, humming an affirmative as she noticed one new voice mail and a text message. Pressing a few buttons, she placed the device to her ear, partially expecting another accidental call from food stamps.

"So, you're finally back." A rich, mysterious voice greeted. "Good. Sorry we missed you, but we've got jobs of our own too, y'know." Looking confused, Kate angled the phone so Shawn and Keeley could hear it as well. "That means we can un-freeze the world now. It's high time we had us a little chat, Katelyn dearest. We've texted the location we want you and your friends Shawn and Keeley to be and when you should be there by. Looking forward to it, see you soon!" And with that, it ended.

"What the shit?" Kate asked, looking at her friends in concern.

"Any clue if it's a trap?" Keeley asked. Kate shrugged.

"Check your phones." Kate said, looking at the address she'd been sent. "I'm supposed to be at a dance studio of some kind in a couple hours."

"You dance as well as Commander Shepard." Shawn ribbed good-naturedly. "Anyway, I've got a parkour gym, same time."

"Public area of the nearby park. Couple hours.." Keeley said. They shared a sigh.

"This may mean they're not out for a fight, but keep your guard up just in case. We might get some damn answers from these guys. Let's use the time we've been given to eat and gear up, 'cuz God knows what happens next." Kate muttered. Shawn nodded and climbed out the window, and thus began their preparations.

* * *

**And that's that. The story is going to diverge into parallel-running chapters at this point, each focusing on a specific character. The first being Vergil, then Shawn, Keeley, and so on. There will even be a chapter or two in Fortuna revolving around random characters, but I'll leave the details for another time.**

**Please review, and I'll see you guys soon.**


	15. Vergil's Confession

**Alright alright, and we're back! This is the first of the parallel-running chapters. I'm warning you now, these chapters are a tad shorter than the ones that came before, but I'll try to put as much into them as I can. Each chapter will effect the story in some way, shape, or form, but anything more than that you'll have to see for yourself.**

**Don't own this game. Never have, never will. If I did, there'd be more Nero and Dante. (Not as a couple, I mean they'd show up more in the games.)**

* * *

Welcome to Hell~I mean Fortuna!

Chapter Fourteen-Vergil's Confession

Dante waited quietly for Vergil to begin talking. It looked like the elder twin genuinely felt remorse about something, and it made the devil hunter worry.

"Take your time Vergil, I'm listening." He said. Vergil sighed, rubbing a hand on his face. He looked like hell, quite frankly.

"It's not as easy as you think, Dante." Vergil began. "When I realized what Arkham wanted to do, I knew that I would need to stop him. But to stop him I would need to be alive, with a body to call my own." Dante made a face. "Don't strain yourself, Brother. We both know you can't think to save your life." He said. "In order to have a body of my own, I'd have had to completely take over a medium, body and soul. I'd keep their appearance, but it would be me. Finding Katelyn was…well, to me it had been serendipity. A medium, who had willingly accepted my soul without even thinking of the risks, was unexpected."

"But something's making you think twice about it?" Dante asked. Grimacing, Vergil nodded.

"Instead of an absolute takeover like I'd wanted, I have to re-think my plans." Vergil said. Dante looked confused. His older brother, having to think twice about doing something that was like _breathing_ to him? He'd have checked to see if Vergil had a fever, but then he remembered that Vergil was in a mirror and all Dante would feel was glass.

"So what's stopping you?" The younger half-devil asked. His brother crossed his arms and sighed.

"She is, and she doesn't even know it." He replied. "In spite of everything that she's seen and done up to this point in her life, there's still this unshaken innocence about her. Instead of manipulating her, I'm more inclined to give her a hard time like I used to do to you. When we were kids!" AND NOW FOR SOMETHING, COMPLETELY DIFFERENT.

Over at Kate's house, the brunette in question sneezed. Keeley poked her head out from one of the doors.

"Catching a cold?" She asked as Kate clipped an Altoids tin she'd filled with first-aid supplies shut.

"Nah, someone might be talking about me, is all." She said. AND NOW BACK TO THE REGULARLY SCHEDULED CHAPTER.

Dante shrugged. "Maybe you're getting back in touch with your human half or something?" He suggested. Vergil shrugged, too, sighing.

"Maybe…so, what did you think of them?" The phantom asked. Dante thought about it for a while before shrugging.

"They're alright. Shawn's fun to be around, Kate's apparently a good influence, and Keeley seems…" He trailed off, trying to find the right words. Vergil looked a tad smug, reading his younger sibling like a book. Dante noticed this and scowled. "Like a good person, if a bit shy. Lay off, Verge. Anyways, I wouldn't mind letting them stay here to train."

"Very well, and Dante?" Vergil said.

"Yeah Vergil?" Dante replied.

"Please don't tell anyone about this conversation." Vergil asked, worried.

"Don't worry, I won't." Dante promised. Vergil looked relieved, as though a weight were lifted. "The girls are going to figure out about the living arrangements, though. No escaping that." Vergil chuckled.

"Fine by me." He said. Looking up, he noticed the door beginning to open. "You have a guest, brother."

Looking over his shoulder, Dante watched as the doors opened and a little blonde girl walked in. Dante smiled.

"Hey there Patty." He said warmly. Patty smiled back, and then saw the mirror. Vergil looked at Dante and quirked a brow.

"You and Trish didn't have a child, did you?" Vergil asked in mock concern. Rolling his eyes, Dante yawned and reclined on the couch.

"Dante, who's that?" Patty asked, pointing at Vergil. She knew what Dante did for a living, and was understandably not surprised that there was a not-so-normal mirror in the room.

"Patty, this is my older brother Vergil. Vergil, this is Patty, and no she is not my kid." Dante said, lazily introducing the two. "Anyway, I'm glad you're here Patty. I've got some news for you…"

"What kind of news? Have you finally paid off your debt to Lady?" Patty asked, sitting down on the other couch.

"There's going to be some people staying with me for a while. Teenagers, specifically." He said. Patty looked at him in confusion.

"Another job?" She asked. Dante shook his head.

"Nah, just three kids who've got nowhere else to go and are in desperate need of safety." He said. "They can't stay out in the cold, otherwise demons will get them. So Vergil here led them to Lady, and Lady brought them here."

A few hours passed with Dante and Vergil explaining what was going on to Patty, who asked questions about the three and when she'd meet them. Then Trish and Lady came back, and they were filled in on the decision. Only thing left to do, they supposed, was wait until their three little brawlers came back.

* * *

**To be continued. Thank you all for favoriting, following and reviewing. **

**Keeley, I'm calling you out here. Please please PLEASE update "Holiday From Hell," I'm going nuts trying to figure out what happens next! xD**

**I love you all, please leave a review and I wish a happy Mother's day to everyone and their moms.**


	16. A day in the life of Shawn

**Hey guys, how's it going? Man, I've been driving myself insane lately. Damn teachers...Anyway, I'm here with another chapter for y'all! :D**

**Y'all know the drill by now: don't own, won't own. Sad, but true.**

* * *

Welcome to Hell~I mean Fortuna!

Chapter 15-A Day in the life of Shawn.

As Shawn walked into his house, he was relieved to see his folks weren't there. It meant he'd have an easier time of getting to the place that was texted to him, a parkour gym called _Concrete Amazon_. Sighing, he went into the kitchen. He had no clue when he'd be able to eat again, so he made himself a sandwich and stole a can of beer from the fridge. Hey, after everything he'd been through, he figured he earned this one can of beer. So if one of his folks found out, they could suck it.

Half an hour late, he packed a few things he'd need, and cut his hair. It was getting pretty long, and it drove him nuts. Fifteen minutes after that, he was out of the house and in front of the area in question. As he walked in, what felt like a surging wave passed through him and time began to stand still. Seriously, this one dude looked like he was pulling out his wallet but he just stood there. Walking forward, Shawn came to realize that there was one fiery anomaly in this scene.

She looked like the race of female warriors for which the establishment was named. Scarlet hair in a high ponytail; with capris, sneakers, and a tank top that were all so dark a shade of red they almost looked black. Her skin was lightly tanned, as though she spent most of her time outside, and there was a tattoo of a sword on her upper left arm. This woman's back was turned to him, but she was well aware of his presence.

"About damn time you showed up, brat." She said curtly. Turning around, Shawn noticed that her eyes were a cornflower blue. Definitely a change from the glacial blue that the sons of Sparda had. "Now draw your sword, we don't have all day." She ordered.

"Who the fuck are you, and how the hell do you know about my sword?" Shawn asked, instantly suspicious. The strange woman scoffed before summoning a weapon that looked almost like Soul Edge.

"My name is Morrigan Pele, and I'm here to test your worth. Now I'll only say this one more time; Draw. Your damn. SWORD!" She said, punctuating her last words with a swing of her blade. A shockwave emanated from the blade, and it would have hurt like hell if Shawn didn't instinctively summon his blade to protect him.

"Fuck!" Was all he could say before he had to keep up his defense against Morrigan, who decided to charge at him with another onslaught.

The battle raged on. Shawn couldn't say for how long because, well, time was standing still. Just when he thought he had the upper hand, Morrigan tripped him with the back of her sword. Next thing he knew, he was on his back with a shoe on his stomach and a sword at his throat.

"You did alright, brat. But "alright" ain't gonna keep you alive in the near future." She said condescendingly as she hoisted the giant blade over her shoulder. Shawn struggled under her foot, but he cussed as it became clear that he wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon.

"What the fuck are you? And what do you want from me?" He demanded. Morrigan just stared at him. More specifically, at the sword lying only a few torturous inches from Shawn's reach.

"Does that thing even have a name yet?" She asked boredly. "I worked my ass off making that thing, so my baby had better have a name." Shawn blinked at her, and then looked at the blade.

"Reznov. Its name is Reznov." He said. Morrigan smiled and nodded her approval. Taking her foot off of him, the sword she held began to vanish in ribbons of flame.

"Good. Now to answer your question, brat…I've been brawling since before your great granddaddy was conceived. And we've been waiting a damn long time for this day." She said cryptically, walking off. "Come on, brat. We ain't got all day." Shawn scowled, sighing.

"Jesus, don't be afraid to say what you mean…" He grumbled as he put Reznov on his back. He followed her into her office, past the main gym area, and time returned to normal. It looked like a typical office; desk, chairs, bookshelf, filing cabinet, yadda yadda. Behind the chair Morrigan now sat in, there was a portrait of a female knight in scarlet armor with a sword raised high. In the picture, a battle between heaven and hell was about to begin. At the knight's side were three more knights, each clad in white, black, or ashen pale armor.

"Notice the painting, did you? It actually happened, you know. We would have left them to it, but when both sides started using humans…" she drifted off, looking nostalgic.

"Okay, what the hell is with this "we" shit?" Shawn asked, annoyed. Morrigan sighed, scrubbing her face with one hand.

"Look at that painting. Four people on horses, each wearing a different color of armor. Red, Black, White, and Pale." Shawn's expression matched how dumbfounded he felt. "Get it now? I am the Red Horseman in mortal form. A nephilim who has held back the end of all days since time immemorial. And you, Shawn…" Morrigan paused to take a breath. "Have been chosen by my Arm of the Horsemen to become my agent. An extension of my power to do my duty in places the other riders and I cannot reach."

This revelation made Shawn sit back in his chair. An agent of the mythical four horsemen? Him? Did that mean Keeley and Kate were agents as well? So many questions floated through his mind, yet somehow it all made sense. He was a relatively violent kid, making it kind of funny that he had friends like Kate and Keeley. What he didn't know was that it had been what allowed Reznov to accept him so quickly.

"You're saying you made Reznov? What else can you tell me?" He asked. Smiling, Morrigan nodded.

"Reznov is one of four Arms of the Horsemen. They will bind themselves to one person, and only one person, until that person is killed. Then another, usually the one who killed the first person, takes it up and continues what the previous one started." She explained. "We crafted them because we are bound to this place, this world. But the three of you aren't! And you acquired nearly all of the arms in the process! This is why we sent for you." Standing up, the redheaded nephilim walked over to the bookshelf. She took out a large, old-looking book and handed it to Shawn.

"What the fuck? A book?" He muttered, turning to a random page and looking at what it held. It was full of diagrams and sketches, all sorts of things involving alchemy and the art of war.

"While you're in this world, I'll be teaching you how to properly swing a sword. During those times, nephilim and other agents will be the only ones able to move about. Nobody will know the difference. When you're not in school or training, you're going to learn parkour as my student. We clear on that?" She said in a tone that left no room for debate. Shawn nodded, making her smile.

"Good. Now, this grimoire is going to stay with your friend Kate. For the time being, I want to see what you've got in the free-running department. Time to haul ass, brat. Double time!" She ordered. Nodding, Shawn got up and left the office. It was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

**Derp. (I've been saying that a lot lately, haha.) So, I had my first job interview last Wednesday and I'm pretty sure I botched it! Well, I'll be getting a call from the place within the next few days. Hopefully. Haha.**

**Thank you all for the reviews and for following the story thus far, I appreciate it a TON. I kid you not. It makes me happy to hear what you guys have to say, even when I'm down.**

**See you guys next week! I love you all! (In the friend kind of way.)**


	17. I owe you guys, big time

**Hey everyone!**

**I know you guys have been expecting an update to my story for a while, and I'm really sorry that I haven't delivered. D:**

**Things have been mega loco since last update. I was working my ass off on a bunch of things to finish school. Exams, projects that counted as final exams, a paper that I had to do in order to pass English because of reasons, job searching, et cetera. But now it's done, I've graduated from High School, and I have to put more focus on the tasks at hand, updating included.**

**I promise I'll update as soon as I can. I haven't forgotten y'all!**

**Love you,**

**Yurei**


	18. Keeley's Day Out

**FIIIIINALLY! THE ROCK. HAS COME BACK! Wait...Since when was I a fan of Dwayne Johnson? Ah well, I'm back anyways. With another update on Independence day! :D About time, am I right? Soon never comes soon enough. xD**

**Alright, so I just wanted to thank all of you for your support so far. I got like, 40 reviews last I checked, 20 favorites/follows? I'm sorry, but that's just funny. xD You guys are awesome.**

**In honor of the fourth of July, I will decleare my independence from putting that stupid disclaimer up because everyone knows what it'll say anyhow! YA HA!**

* * *

Welcome to Hell~I mean Fortuna!

Chapter 16-Keeley's Day Out.

As Shawn climbed out of the window, Keeley went to her room. Scrolls and posters adorned the walls, covered with images of Final Fantasy and Devil May Cry. A few Resident Evil action figures stood atop the dresser.

"Keeley, want me to make something for lunch?" Kate yelled from wherever she was in the house.

"Sure, thanks!" The ebon-haired girl replied. Looking about her room, she grabbed a bag and proceeded to grab what she deemed essential. After about fifteen minutes, she was sitting with Kate in the dining room. As they ate, the girls discussed this and that, trying to avoid the subject of what happened to them in the last half an hour. Kate admitted to feeling fear, and Keeley gave her support. Soon after that, they left the house and parted ways.

The area of the park that she'd been told to go could not have been more public. Little kids gathered around their parents, begging for ice cream and demanding to know when the ice cream truck was coming, Swings and teeter-totters creaked as people of all ages played on them, screams of joy came from the merry-go-round and one kid was crying because they fell off. Keeley paid minimal attention to the chatter as she sat on a bench under the shade of a nearby tree.

While she waited, a middle-aged man clad in white approached. He sat on the other end of the bench, leaning forward on an elegant ebony cane. It definitely stood out against the pristine white of his clothing. As he began to cough, Keeley looked over at him.

"Are you alright, sir?" She asked. Looking at her, the man smiled, his pale skin crinkling around kind grey eyes.

"Oh, I'm fine. Thanks for your concern, young lady." He said amiably, chuckling. "You know, your boyfriend should consider himself lucky that he's got such a lovely young woman in his life." Keeley laughed a bit at this, blushing slightly at the statement. The grey-eyed man smiled at her, chuckling some more. "Ah, but you haven't told him how you feel yet, have you?" He mused.

"No, I haven't. But…how did you know, if I may ask?" Keeley inquired. The man laughed again, brushing some of his graying blonde hair from his eyes.

"I know a thing or two about sickness, my dear. Out of all of them, I must admit I like love sickness the best. In most cases, it's more beneficial than harmful." He explained. A small beeping from his side made him pull out what looked like a modified antique pocket watch. "Oh, good. We're both here on time." He mumbled.

Time stood still around them, children frozen in mid-swing. Under normal circumstances, Keeley supposed she would be panicking. But circumstances stopped being normal the second tentacles sprouted from her friend's television and dragged them into the Devil May Cry universe.

"You're the one I'm supposed to meet, then?" Keeley asked, naturally on her guard. The man nodded.

"Indeed I am, Keeley. But you needn't worry, unlike _some_ people I know, I'm here to talk. Nothing more." He explained. The strange man continued at Keeley's nod. "I go by the name Lues Cortez, but my friends just call me King Louie." Keeley snickered.

"You mean, like that orangutan from the Jungle Book?" She asked. Nodding, Lues laughed.

"Yeah, that's the one! The fact I know his song word for word has nothing to do with it!" he replied. "But I digress. You were brought here today because I am the one who made the crossbow that you wield."

"You mean Aphrodite?" Keeley asked in surprise. Lues chuckled, nodding with a smile.

"Indeed. I do suppose Bianca, Mirabelle, Jessie were taken already." He said sagely. "You see, Aphrodite is one of four weapons known as the Arms of the Horsemen. The Riders Arms for short. Both your friends Shawn and Katelyn wield them as well, which is why we sent them to meet their respective mentors." With this, Keeley figured out who this man really was.

"You're the White Rider Pestilence, aren't you?" She asked. Lues nodded and smiled again.

"That I am dear girl. But my day job is teaching Philosophy at the local college. Which brings me to the next topic of this discussion." He said. Humming, the blonde male looked around. "But not here though, those kids want Ice Cream." With a wave of his hand, time once again flowed as normal. Using his cane for support, the White Rider stood up, and Keeley did the same.

Sometime later, they were at the library which was conveniently located near both the park and Kate's house.

"You see my dear, the powers you three have gained…your healing, Shawn's alchemy, Kate's newfound shamanic tendencies, those can be refined by anyone who knows what they're doing. But Aphrodite…any skill involving her needs to be taught by me. You are, by extension, doing my work in places I cannot reach. Therefore, only I could tell you what you need to know and how to do it." Lues explained, rummaging around his briefcase for something. "However, we may not always be able to meet. Which is why this grimoire will have to suffice." He said, retrieving the leather-bound book, much like the one Shawn received, and handing it to her.

Politely, Keeley accepted the item and opened it, taking note of all the diagrams and sketches within, amazed at the intricacy and thoroughness of its contents.

"Thank you. This is...well, it's pretty neat." She said softly. Smiling, Lues chuckled and nodded. Sitting back in his chair, the smile became a grin.

"I should be the one thanking you, Keeley. In the wrong hands, our weapons would truly bring the Ragnarok which the Norse gods so feared." He said. "But I'm glad that most of them are in the hands of good-hearted persons such as you and your friends."

"Shawn? Good-hearted?" Keeley asked, laughing. Lues chuckled, nodding back.

"Yes. Even Morrigan and Shawn, for all their violent tendencies, are good people at heart." He said. "Now, when you're not in other worlds, you and I will be here. If anyone asks, I'm going to be your tutor."

"Tutor? What for?" Keeley asked. Lues shrugged before turning to the side to cough.

"Whatever course you may be struggling with, I suppose. Or the lessons could be about life, like _Tuesdays with Morrie_." Lues explained, getting a faraway look in his eyes. "Ah, Morrie…Adrian and I were sad to see him go." Keeley listened silently, thinking.

"So…this Adrian you mentioned. He's Death, isn't he?" She asked. Cortez nodded, smiling.

"I suppose I can tell you." He chuckled. "Adrian Finis is our leader, Death. He runs a studio called Bone Dancers, and he's the one who made Kate's scythes. A woman named Aveline Fames works there as well, she's Famine. Morrigan Pele is the fiery horseman War, creator of Shawn's blade and the woman in charge of the Parkour Gym Concrete Amazon." Satisfied with the explanation, Keeley then asked the other burning question she had.

"If you're the four horsemen…does that mean you're not human?" She wondered. Lues smiled calmly, nodding.

"The four of us were born of Angels and Demons. The term is Nephilim, if memory serves." He confirmed. Keeley whistled low in amazement. "Now…let's get started on how to work with Aphrodite, shall we?"

The next few hours were spent by the two sitting in the library as Lues showed Keeley how to operate and maintain her new weapon, all the while they spoke of inconsequential things. By the time Keeley got back, Gary and Bobby were in the living room playing Resident Evil 5 while Shawn sat nearby, looking tired but heckling the guys regardless. The two newly chosen agents nodded at each other, and with a yawn Keeley headed to her room for a nap. She had a feeling she was going to need all the energy she could get.

* * *

**And here we are again. :) Sheesh, this chapter went through a ton of editing. Didn't add the Jungle Book reference until today, and when he (Yes, HE did. Not me, HIM.) called himself King Louie, I started to sing "I wanna be like you" out loud, and undoubtedly confused my dad and younger sister. My parents and sister are gonna be gone from tomorrow to Sunday, meaning I get to run amok on Mass Effect 3! Gonna get the Prothean and kick ass on Multiplayer as an Alliance Infiltration Unit! WOOOO! XD If anyone does the ME3 multiplayer and has a PSN, if you wanna add me let me know! I'm Yurei_Surana there. Just make sure you say that you know me through here when you send the request, okay? Reviews are always welcome, and I'll see you next week.**


End file.
